Corona University
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Modern version of Tangled where Rapunzel and the other with their new friends start at Corona University and start some geek adventures. Rated T for some wild upcoming chapters. Please R and R. Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort, friendship and many other genres are included in this story. some chapters are rated lower, it's just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1 First day at school

**A/N: I've decided to make two stories more because I'm dead on ideas for my newest and feel like I need to try some new types of stories. This will be a modern story of Tangled, please be merciful with me, because it's very hard to not make it look like others because there've been made many versions.**

Rapunzel opened a special; she hoped deep inside that she was written up as new student at Corona University where she had set herself up for the line with language and visual art.

Her prayers seemed to have been heard. She was receiving a letter that welcomed her as new student at Corona University. She ran into the living room to tell her parents. Corona University was a special, but also very formal place and the student was staying and living there except from their holidays where they were allowed to leave the school. Rapunzel was over welled and happier than ever, her parents would find it hard to let go of her, but they would be happy for her.

"Mother, father, I have some big news to show you" her parents seemed curious about that coming so suddenly, but offered her a place between them in the couch. She sat down between them and showed them the letter, she had dreamed about starting at Corona University since she got graduated in high school. Her parents saw the happiness sparkling in her eyes and tried to hide their fearing looks, but Rapunzel spotted it fast.

"What's wrong mother? Isn't it good for me to get such a chance?" her mother slipped down a tear on her cheek, Rapunzel got caught in a hug with both her parents as her mother spoke up.

"Of course horny, we love you as you know and also know that we think it's fair you get this chance, but it will be hard to see you leave fro

m, you're not eighteen yet after all" Rapunzel was almost crying by hearing her mother say that and kissed her cheek.

"But promise to be careful and choose your friends with judgment" her father asked her as he gave a hug.

"I promise father, I love both of you so much"

"We love you too, you'll always be our little Rapunzel" her father said and so they sat up again.

"When are you supposed to be there?" Rapunzel smiled at her father as it seemed he was getting better with it.

"Tomorrow at 8'o clock"

"Very well, so I'll drive you there"

And that last evening they had together they went to the movie and had dinner, they really had a great time together and Rapunzel almost cried of happiness as she went to sleep. She woke up at 7'o clock and got ready thirty minutes later and got a lift by her father and was there five minutes before the head master came to pick up the new students and showed them their way to the classes.

"If there are any troubles with the teachers or anything else just come and tell me" and with that as they entered the room, a middle aged woman with dark hair stood ready for receiving them.

"Welcome student. I'm Gothel and will be your teacher in art and English for the future semesters. I'll like to know that I'll get hard on you if you're not making your homework to the time" many seemed quite scared with Gothel, actually there was only a few of the boys who seemed calm with the situation.

"But before we starts, let's give a place to sit so when I get back from getting your art books I expect that everyone got a seat and don't stands up" Rapunzel got next to a girl with blue eyes and dark red hair.

"I'm Alice, who are you?

"Nice to meet you, Alice, my name is Rapunzel"

"I've never heard a name like that before. But it's very nice, just your looks" Rapunzel smirked a little, in high school many made her think she was a aught and special girl in a bad way, but she always gave new people a new chance so you took that good to her.

"Gee, thank you. Like the red color in your hair"

"Thanks" just like that, Gothel was back in the room.

"Here you go kids, go get yourself an example and remember to sign this paper so I can make sure we have enough books" as she got up from her seat she got her eyes on a very special boy with green t-shirt and hair the same color. She'd never seen a hair color like that before, he sure might be the only person in the world with green hair, she couldn't imagine that it was his natural color, it wouldn't be so or else that would be more with that color.

After the class they got a paper from the head master that showed them the school area until they knew it, he seemed it as practical for them to have while learning the place and she saw that she shared room with Alice, she walked down with her and they entered their room who had a good space and two big beds.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Punzie, if I may call you that. I just need to rest, I haven't slept for a whole night, we some troubles with high heat at night in our house and so I can't sleep sometimes"

"Okay, I'll go see the place a little; I leave my number at the table so you can call me"

"Very well" with that, Rapunzel left the room and thought she would try to talk to some from the class. She walked down the corner and bumped into someone. It was the guy with the green hair. She seemed as her possibility to ask about his special hair. She also noticed he had a dark green eye color, it seemed like green was favorite color.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Me? I should ask you miss?"

"Rapunzel, who might you, be and how can it be your hair is green?" he chuckled a little of her last question, it seemed like everyone asked him sooner or later about that.

"My name is Pascal and I'm just very glad with the color green, so I tried to a party a year ago and since that I had it painted so I could keep the color, beside I've never seen anyone with it so it's nice to have something different"

"That's real nice"

"Thanks, do you like the place?"

"It's very nice until now" and so her phone ringed, she took it and Alice asked her to come and start the assignment Gothel gave them for the next lesson in two days.

"It's was nice meeting you Pascal, see your soon, but I have to get rid of the assignment" Pascal nodded, gave her his hand and was gone after that. Three hours later, they were done with all assignments and so went down for dinner. She sat down with Pascal and Alice at a small table for three men. As they talked, Rapunzel got her look to a very handsome guy from her class, she saw him driving the same time as her father put her off. She thought he looked quite good. She grabbed Pascal's sleeve and he turned his attention to her.

"Pascal, do you know who those guys are?" he saw over at the guys she pointed to.

"oh yes, the others calls that guy Flynn Rider or something like that, he's actually twenty years old and there are many rumors about, but I only talked to him shortly" Rapunzel saw he looked over and quickly look away and intended not to look at him for some time so he wouldn't get any ideas.

The next they had their first lesson at eight thirty. Rapunzel was ready in good time as she waited for Alice to go with to class. As they sat down, a big man with a special mustache stepped inside the class room. He was a little over weighty and many seemed chocked as he spoke up with his deep voice.

"My name is Jameson and I do not tolerate any sort of chit chat or computer waste in my class, take that as a warning"

"Today we are going to talk about how the civil war was way back" Rapunzel raised her hand; she couldn't understand why they didn't get any books from like the other teachers sure would.

"Don't we get any books to read about it in? Just asking" he didn't seem to take that question well.

"They are delayed and that should be my fault, miss!"

"Rapunzel Henderson"

"Well miss, I don't like when student judges my lesson so I think you should pack your things and get of here now, the tone you're using is most respect less!" everyone in the class seemed shocked by his acting and as Rapunzel left, everybody got quiet.

"Any other questions?" nobody dared to ask him anything right now, it was a harmless question. After class was over she still sat outside crying, Alice and Pascal tried to call her, but she didn't pick up her phone, it was back at her room as she forgot it in the morning.

Flynn went outside to pick up some stuff in his car and walk down for a pizza. As he turned his looked into the window, she saw her crying. He walked to her and bowed down on his knees and touched her shoulder.

"Hey are okay Blondie?" she sniffled as she looked up to see him sitting at her side.

"It's Rapunzel and I'm not very well so if you would leave me alone" Flynn was quite surprised by her words, but still after what she been through with Jameson, he understood she didn't feel well.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help, if it could cheer you up, I'd offer you to walk down to have a pizza with me?" she felt better, it was like he really tried to help and she felt it would be unfair to refuse his sweet offer.

"Thanks, it sounds great, let me get my wallet at my room" but before she could move inside, he grabbed her arm.

"My treat after that shit in class" he smiled at her as she couldn't help, but smile back. They walked down as Rapunzel seemed quite scared of really talk to such a handsome fellow.

"What's your name?" he felt stupid for not introducing himself, but find it proper and just forget all the other details.

"The name's Flynn Rider" she find that similar to a story. The tales of Flynnigan Rider.

"Like The tales of Flynnigan Rider? I've heard of that story many times, but never read it" she was a smart girl he thought to himself, but seemed surprised that she never read it, he had a thousand times.

"Exactly, it's a great story; I should read a chapter or two for you sometime"

"That'd be great Flynn" just like that they stood outside that pizzeria and walked inside to find the Stabbington Brothers who was some tall twins that was on the sports line. Flynn just ignore them, he heard much about how stupid they were and he saw their horrible manners at dinner last night and never spoke to others than each other.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked him.

"The Stabbington Brothers. They're on the sports line, they have the worst manners, I saw them eating last night like pigs, so my advice is to avoid them as much as possible" she could see his point as she saw how they ate their chicken salads. After some hours of talking they walked back to the university and got to Rapunzel's door and Flynn smiled at her.

"It was nice talking to you Blondie" she liked that nickname.

"You too Flynn, hope we can do that soon again"

"Sure thing" he waved and walked away to see her walk inside her room. Alice was surprised to see walk in this hour.

"Are you okay Punzie?" she smiled; she had a great time with Flynn.

"Sure thing, Flynn came over and comforted me to and offer to go get some pizza, we talked for some time and here I'm now and I had a great time, he was real nice to me" Alice couldn't but think something was up between them as she smirked at her.

"Come on, Alice, it's nothing like that at all, I mean he's handsome and sweet, but I don't know so much yet" Alice chuckled anyway, but soon it was ten p.m. and they went to sleep after Rapunzel called home to talk to her parents a little, telling them how great it was.

**Hope you like it. I'm also in the planning of a drama, but right now it's this that I got the ideas for. Hope to see some reviews and I hope you enjoyed just as much as I did writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden holidays and secrets

**A/N: First of all, it's a great honor for me to receive six reviews for one chapter, that's never happened before and it's great so thank you. I got to admit that I miss reviews from BroadwayFanGirl91 and my previous reviewers, but sure time's pressing. Actually it's double of my record so it must show some improvement. I also want to thank you, susan friedman and little princess 15, having you to stuck me is fantastic and I truly appreciate both of you. I've also changed ratings from K to T, because there'll be some chapters with hard drama.**

It's had been quite a hard day for Rapunzel. First she was hurt by the teacher overreaction on her simple question and second she was walking to a pizzeria with one of most handsome guys in her class. It wasn't underestimating it and say she was quite exhausted by the time, even thought it was only 9 p.m., she felt tired like she hasn't been for some time.

Just as that, Flynn laid on his bed, staring upon the light at the top of his room. He wasn't sure how he should feel about this day, Rapunzel was just an ordinary girl with good looks, and he couldn't possibly already have feelings for her. It would be too early.

But they didn't know what kind of positive news there was waiting for them the next day. Rapunzel and Alice stood up at 7 a.m. and got ready for the day they were sure of would be another exhausting one.

"Good morning, Alice, hope you've sleeping well"

"Good morning, Punzie, I sure have, hope you had too" Rapunzel nodded as an answer, she'd sleeping like she hasn't for a long time, sure it had to be because of how tired she was.

Everyone got to the class two minutes before class, Flynn and Pascal walked as they talked a little on their way to the class and as they saw Rapunzel they waved to her as he waved back.

They were locked in by the door key man as yesterday, but this time there was no teacher after ten minutes and many students started to wonder if there even was coming any.

Suddenly the head master of the school stepped in to everyone's surprise, somebody though something was wrong, others hoped he would give them a cheerful message, which he did. He stood up at the teacher's desk.

"Good morning students, I suppose you're wondering where Professor Jameson is, but he's been fired after I heard about his outburst yesterday, I don't tolerate that stuff from my staff and your other teachers have been sent to the hospital after an assault last evening at the center. Therefore there'll be a little change in your start and you'll some off time from the school like you're having two weeks of holidays and class is dismissed and you can do whatever you desires until our teachers, Gothel, Morganton and Ferdinand are getting better soon. Take care boys and girls" with that he left and everyone looked at each other, trying to understand if anyone heard wrong and like that a burst of cheer sounded all over the classroom.

Flynn and Rapunzel went back to their rooms. Flynn was one of the guys with his own room, some girls had their own room also, but Rapunzel preferred to have a room made and she called Flynn to make him meet her at the main entrance. He wondered what she had in mind, but he had something in mind to ask her about. Rapunzel got there and shortly after he also stood there.

"Hey Blondie, what's you want to ask or tell me about?" she still couldn't believe he was calling her that, of course she had blond hair, but no one ever called her that before so she was sure that she had to get used to it, she couldn't imagine he would dropped for anything the next time.

"I was just wondering what you'd in mind for your off days?" Flynn knew that he was about to drive back to her adoption mother and at the same time he wanted to spend time with Rapunzel, but he already had an appointment with them.

"I'm actual going back to my not genetic mother, but my adoption mother, but if you want it, I can give a ride back to your parents" Rapunzel liked the way Flynn cared about her, but knew they were called out for a conference that would last to after her birthday.

"I can't. They're out town until after my 18th birthday that is tomorrow by the way" Flynn was chocked for not knowing or asking. He couldn't just let her celebrate one of biggest birthday in her lifetime alone. When, he came up with an idea.

"Wait a second" he picked up his iPhone and made a phone call and returned shortly after to Rapunzel with a pretty smile.

"Rapunzel, I need to ask you a question and it's all up to how to answer" Rapunzel nodded, it was a start for him.

"What would say to come home with me and meet my little family and celebrate your birthday with us?" she felt warmed by his offer and she wasn't sure how to answer, but she didn't want to refuse him.

"What would be great Flynn! I'd sure love to" Flynn was so happy about it too, he sure got to know her better and her personality was truly like he liked it, he was starting to feel something for her, he couldn't deny it to himself.

"When let's go" Rapunzel couldn't but. She also wanted to say goodbye to Alice and Pascal first.

"Can't I say goodbye to Pascal and Alice first?" Flynn didn't want to deny it to her, he understood that she liked them and of course she should say goodbye to them, after all, he was going to have her accompany for some days, he couldn't ask for much more of her.

"Of course, don't feel pressed with time, today we don't have to catch up on anything" Flynn got quite chocked when Rapunzel embraced him and he put his arms around her bag to give her hug back. Rapunzel went back to her room, where she to her surprise didn't find Alice, so she went to the cafeteria where she saw her and Pascal sitting around the same table. She walked slowly over to them to see if they might talked about something interesting that she shouldn't disturb. For a moment she was about to turn around and go back and take off with Flynn, but as she turned her side towards the door, Alice called her up.

"Hey Punzie, what's up?" Rapunzel walked over to the table where her roommate and her other male friend sat and waited for her to speak.

"I just want to say goodbye friends, I'm going to spend the days with Flynn and please call me tomorrow. It's my 18th birthday" Pascal and Alice lost it. They couldn't believe she was going out for the days with Flynn. Now it obvious for them that she had something on him, like a crush or what else you could call it, Pascal also sensed it from the little he knew Flynn that he wasn't all careless about her. Something might be up between them. Rapunzel embraced Pascal and Alice on the same time as she went out to find Flynn again, waiting at the same spot as she left. He just smiled like he always did with her when she returned, not seem to wonder how she could take so long.

"I had to go to the cafeteria to find them, but I'm all ready" Flynn wasn't so easy to fool.

"Right. Like your lockage just flew its way to here" Rapunzel haven't thought of that. She took Flynn's arm and after a few moments they stood in front of her room. They walked in and gathered her lockage and got out to car, ready for take-off.

They drove for two hours and finally arrived at a house that seemed a little bigger than the one Rapunzel's parents lived in.

"Here we are" Rapunzel was surprised to see that Eugene could live in such a nice place, the neighborhood was well known for being very good and this wasn't a small house, it wasn't enormous as well, but bigger than she was used to.

"It's beautiful" Rapunzel said.

"I'm glad you like it, when you should look forward to see it inside" Flynn said with a serious tone, so Rapunzel couldn't wait to how it was inside, it would surely be amazing. She didn't doubt for second and she couldn't wait to meet his mother. There was just one tiny detail she didn't know, or maybe two.

"Hello mother. Great to see you again" she hugged him tightly and nothing seemed wrong.

"You too Eugene" he looked back at Rapunzel who couldn't understand why she'd call him Eugene. He introduced himself as Flynn, so who could Eugene be? She had no idea.

"Mother, I'd like to meet a friend of mine, this is Rapunzel" and when Rapunzel stepped forward to meet a handshake with Eugene's mother.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel Henderson"

"Hello Rapunzel. I'm Danielle Robertson" she was met with great gesture and felt she was welcome. Shortly after she noticed Eugene with a little girl, she looked like one on five. It was surely a little sister.

"Rapunzel, this is Jane, she a little nervous among new people. Jane, this is Rapunzel a really sweet girl" Rapunzel turned a little red as he said she was sweet. They walked inside and Flynn showed his room. They sat a little from each other in silence.

"May I ask you something?" he sat and hoped she wouldn't ask him about Eugene. He had a though saying she would ask, but he gave it a chance.

"Of course, Blondie"

"Who's Eugene?" he couldn't run from it, he felt he had to her, she was also one he trusted his secret.

"Me" he answered simply.

"What? Aren't your name Flynn? You said that yourself" he felt like had let her a little down, but he knew that many thought he really was named Flynn, actually only the teachers knew it was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"I know, but my real name isn't Flynn Rider, but Eugene Fitzherbert" Rapunzel saw a look embarrassment in his face, she walked over and sat by his side.

"What's the matter about that?" he looked at her.

"I know that you'd like to laugh about it, so go on and do it" Rapunzel laid a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. She smiled confident at him, it made him smile back.

"You wanna know something?" he nodded.

"I like Eugene Fitzherbert much than Flynn Rider" as he heard that, he stood surprised and looked around to the other corners.

"Well, then you'll be the first, but thank you" she nodded and put her hand on his shoulder again.

"I wonder where father is, so give me a moment and I'll find out" she nodded and sat down on his bed. He walked into the living room where his mother sat.

"Where's father?"

"He's outside, giving Bella a little walk" she could see there was more from him.

"What is it Eugene?" he looked back at the door to his room, making sure Rapunzel couldn't listen, but talked very

"It's Rapunzel's 18th birthday tomorrow and I'm thinking about taking her to town, so I just want you to help me distracting her a little bit before we go off tomorrow" she nodded and he went back to the room. He entered to the room as she seemed a little sad.

"You're okay?" she shook her head. Eugene couldn't understand.

"Why?"

"I'm turning 18 and my parents aren't here to celebrate it" he put two fingers on her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey, I understand, but there isn't much I can do about that, but there's one thing I can" Rapunzel gave him a look of wonder.

"I can do my best to give you the best birthday ever, I promise" Rapunzel chuckled and gave him the sweetest he'd ever seen. Just like that his father entered the house along with their little dog named Bella. Rapunzel and Eugene entered the room his father came over to him.

"Hello my boy" they hugged each other.

"Hello father" he turned back to the little dog.

"Hi there Bella, hi there Bella" he scratched the little dog as it licked its tongue across his face. Rapunzel chuckled at that as she welcomed by his father.

"Hello there I'm Jack Robertson, who you might be"

"My name is Rapunzel Henderson and I'm in the same class as your son" he turned to his wife as they kissed each other and gave Eugene a sign that meant they needed to talk in private, he nodded and took Rapunzel back to his room.

"Rapunzel, I wanna be honest with you"

"Tell me whatever it is; if you want it to be a secret, it's safe with me" Eugene wasn't sure as he walked over to the window staring out.

"Okay then. I'm actually an orphan" Rapunzel stood shocked.

"Are you drunk or what do you mean?" Eugene looked at her without knowing how to say it.

"These folks aren't my biological parents, I'm adopted" Rapunzel tried to understand, but found it hard to believe his parents wasn't really those she believed.

"My parents died when I was five years old when our house went on fire and my father tried to save us, but I was thrown out of his arms as the house crashed down on both of them" Eugene couldn't breathe and was starting to feel bad in his stomach. Rapunzel walked over to him.

"When I was adopted on Corona Orphanage, nobody knows beside my parents who I see as mother and father and love them like I did with my real parents"

"I'm so sorry Eugene" this was the time she called him Eugene, but it was his name and it was her, so he didn't mind.

"It's all right, I always got bad when I tell someone about, I can't help, but feel that I should have been under the house myself" Rapunzel stood more shocked than ever, that he could say something like that about himself.

"Listen very closely, you shouldn't say something like that to yourself, you're a good man and I'm happy to here with you" Rapunzel was really nice to him and he was ready to give her one heck of a birthday.

**My longest chapter ever written I think. Like I said in the beginning, it's nice to have reviews from those who have time for it, six for one chapter is never happened before so I hope it'll keep on like that. I'll send my thanks to especially An Unknown Foreign Beauty who had taught me many things and advised me all the way and it's also my motivation for new stories and chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 A lovely birthday

**A/N: Like always thank you to those who took their time to make a review, it might just seem like small text, but to me it's inspiration for my writing and extra motivation to keep writing. The day I don't get any reviews for my stories I'll stop, so it's my power who keeps me going on.**

Rapunzel couldn't get up of the bed; it was the best bed she ever slept in. Even though, it was a guest bed. Eugene was already up at 7 a.m. in the morning to get some breakfast and some flags ready for Rapunzel. He and the rest of the family really liked her and wanted her to have a special birthday. Eugene and his parents remembered how it felt to become 18 when they were at that age; they understood why she was so excited.

"What are you gonna give her Eugene?" his little sister, Jane asked him. He got down to her height and hugged her.

"I'm gonna take her to town and give her some food and a dinner before tonight's lantern show" Jane couldn't help, but chuckle, even though she liked the gift.

"I'm sure she'll love it. You've always been good at giving great gifts Eugene" he hugged his father. It meant much to him to know that his parents trusted his judgement.

"Thanks father"

"I think it's time for us go in there and start her birthday with manners" everybody nodded in agreement.

His mother, Danielle opened the door slowly so Rapunzel wouldn't wake up and Jane sat at the bed side. Everybody else stood at the side where her head laid.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, so happy birthday dear Rapunzel. Happy birthday to you._

Rapunzel woke up to see everyone flagging with Corona's sun flag. She had a big smile on her face as Jane hugged her and made Rapunzel like she got a second home with Eugene's family. Rapunzel hugged her back.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel"

"Thank you sweet Jane" Jane blushed at Rapunzel who though she was sweet, not many told her that and she blushed all times people told her that she was sweet. Even when Eugene did that, it really made her blush.

After that, Eugene and his family walked out the bedroom to make her get some peace to change clothes and get her ready for the breakfast she was getting from Eugene's parents. It was luxury like she hadn't tried it before.

Shortly after Eugene was finished with his breakfast, he went outside to clean the car and get it ready for the big day he had planned for Rapunzel and himself. The others kept her busy with some money for birthday gifts, Rapunzel said to them it was unnecessary, but it only seemed fair to them to let her get her first gift before tonight's show that she knew absolutely nothing about, and therefore they were quite sure that Eugene was going to make it spectacular for her.

The clock was 10 and Eugene and Rapunzel were ready to go to town and have some fun and after they had got their hugs, they were gone as Eugene stepped on the speeder and got up to the speed limit.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked curious. Eugene just looked at her smiling.

"Well, the best day of your life, I think you should have a decent seat for tonight, but wait and see" Eugene drove into the side of the road. Rapunzel couldn't quite understand, but she loved the excitement he created for her.

"Lean your head a little from your seat and close your eyes" Rapunzel did as she was instructed and Eugene got the blindfold onto her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" she was getting a little nervous. She had no idea what he was about, but she trusted him.

"This will be a big surprise so I need to make sure you don't see it too early" and so he drove towards town again. After some time he found a parking place and bought a ticket to make sure that he wouldn't get a payment for parking too long. He stood out and walked over to open her door. He helped her out and took her a little longer into the towns centre. He took over to a bench and sat her down on it.

"Get ready Blondie" Rapunzel could feel the excitement running down her spine. He took of the blindfold. She stood in shock. She was taken to the big market place she had never seen before; she had only lived in Corona for a few weeks and hasn't got the time for seeing much of the place because she took the test for getting accepted at the university. She turned his eyes to Eugene and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"What do you say?"

"Eugene, it's wonderful" Eugene smiled at her and walked behind her, laid his hands on her shoulders, whispering into her ears.

"That's great, because we got all the day here in town to celebrate your birthday" Rapunzel couldn't believe that he arranged all that for her.

"That's all too kind of you Eugene"

"No way, it's your 18th birthday, it has to be a special celebration" Rapunzel couldn't hold herself back. She gave him a big embrace, he welcomed it by embrace her back.

"Thanks for everything until now Eugene" he smiled, she was very grateful. He liked that. Not many he knew were that.

"It's nothing Rapunzel. We're just beginning the great day, it's long from over yet"

The time was almost 12 o'clock when they went over to get some lunch. Rapunzel was just on her way to pay, until he took her card and gave the waiter some cash that he got from his mother. She was just on her way to protest. But Eugene was a fast guy and explained before she could get a word added.

"It's your birthday today so all the food we're going to get with dinner is on my pay, I got plenty of money to pay it, it's also not fair to pay for own birthday meal and I haven't given you a present yet so now I'm starting with the first of the few I've planned for today" Rapunzel seemed curious and hoped that she could get some clues out of him over the lunch, but she got nothing from him.

Later that day, they went a little through the town and shopped a little. Rapunzel got some new clothes. She wasn't sure if they suited her, but Eugene just smiled at her and told her that he thought she was a pretty girl and didn't have to worry about that at all, it seem like over the day that something grew between Rapunzel and Eugene, some bound that was strong between two friends who haven't known each other longer than they had. Just a little time before he was going to find a good restaurant, they bought some cake. Rapunzel had always loved cupcakes.

"Here you go Blondie, no birthday without cake"

"Thank you once again for your kindness"

After the finished their cakes, they walked a little further. A lot of time passed on and as the day reached its end, they sat in a fine Italian restaurant. Rapunzel couldn't believe they sat in so fine quarters. Eugene gave her a smirk and after they got a table, he held the chair out for her to sit down and pushed it closer to the table.

"Thank you" Rapunzel said as Eugene sat down in front of her as Rapunzel admired the restaurant.

How expensive is this place Eugene?" he didn't want to speak about things like that, it would only make her feel that he did too much, but he still wanted do it, for her. It seemed like there was something special he could feel for her. He just shook his head.

"What is it Eugene?"

"Rapunzel, please don't worry about that, I've already told you that I can afford and it's under control"

After a wonderful dinner, they went down to the sea. Eugene looked at his watch and saw it 8 p.m. and knew there was one hour for the show. Rapunzel looked around to all the people preparing lantern, she never seen a show like the one she was about to, and of course she didn't know. Eugene looked around and saw this small boat rent where no one seem to be. He looked at Rapunzel and back. When, he got an idea.

"Rapunzel, wait here a second" Rapunzel grabbed his arm.

"Is something wrong?" Eugene looked at her, smiling. That calmed Rapunzel down.

She sat down to the bench beside them and lost Eugene out of sight. She was a little scared for what coming next, if he kept on that way, she wasn't sure if she could hide that she starting to feel something for him, she hoped that he did with her too. She smiled as Eugene near to her offering his hand. He gladly accepted it and they walked down to the boat rent where he helped her into a boat.

"I got one last surprise for you before your birthday ends Blondie"

They reached his spot five minutes before show. He looked into his satchel where he had two lanterns.

A few minutes later the sky was full with thousands of floating lanterns. Rapunzel had never seen anything like it. Actually Eugene had never seen it so close, but he heard from his sources that it would be a perfect spot, it sure was. Rapunzel was completely fascinated with the lanterns and as she looked back at him, he pulled two lanterns out of his satchel. Rapunzel sat down in the boat in front of him. Smiled and took one of the lanterns and they raised them together into the sky. Rapunzel almost leaned herself out of the boat to grab a lanterns raising it higher into the sky.

Eugene sat there in the boat and watched the beauty of Rapunzel who only got bigger in the lightning that the lanterns created. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabbed her hand. She looked surprised at him, but was happy that he did so she grabbed his back and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Rapunzel, there's something I need to say"

"Anything Eugene"

"This has been the best days of my life with meeting you and this day have made it clear. I've never felt like this for another girl than you and even though we've only known each other for short time I wanna ask if you'd like to become my girlfriend?" Rapunzel sat there across him almost speechless. She had never known a guy expressing his feelings for her and especially not such big feelings. She couldn't believe it, but felt quite the same way. She couldn't help and jumped over to him so the boat ended tipping over the side and they fell into the water. As they got their heads over the water, Rapunzel and Eugene laughed and tipped the boat around to get into it again and sailing into the coast as they lantern show was starting to be done. When they reached the coast and no one watched she leaned her lips onto his and he returned it and so they had their first kiss.

"I'd be more than happy to have you for my boyfriend, I can't say that I have big feelings for me after all you did to me, and not only today, but ever since you came over and asked if I was okay and offered me pizza and invited me home to meet your wonderful family"

"I'm so happy to hear, it seems like it has been a lovely birthday"

"The best I've ever have" Eugene and Rapunzel looked into each other's eyes and kissed again and suddenly Eugene lifted Rapunzel into his strong arms and carried her all the way to the car after he'd paid the man for renting the boat.

They drove home and got changed and just before they went to bed, Rapunzel and Eugene tucked Jane in and kissed her goodnight.

"Mother, father, I have some big news to tell you about" Danielle and Jack sat waiting exciting for them to tell. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other and Eugene nodded to Rapunzel as for her to tell.

"Your son and I have decided to start date each other" Eugene's parents raised from the chairs and grabbed them into a group hug and congrats them.

"Now where you're a part of the family Rapunzel, I think you should have something my mother gave me when I started see Eugene's father" Rapunzel followed Danielle into their bedroom and she gave her a beautiful necklace of pure white pearls.

"No one deserves it more than the one Eugene love and it seems to be you" Rapunzel hugged Danielle for being so kind to her.

"Thanks so much Danielle"

"You're welcome, but I think both of you should get to bed" Rapunzel nodded and went outside to Eugene and his father to say goodnight and so everyone returned to their beds and fell asleep, happier than for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcomed with misunderstanding

**A/N: This chapter I'll get Maximus introduced and like I said to a few members there'll be some wild chapters after this one, that's also why the story is rated to T. But I hope people will still read it and give some reviews, please.**

Rapunzel and Eugene had spent some great days together and on their last day, Eugene's parents took out for dinner on an even more expensive restaurant than on Rapunzel's birthday.

"It's really too much with this and the necklace" Eugene nodded about that with dinner. He thought that Rapunzel looked gorgeous with his mother's old necklace and she didn't want to turn down Danielle.

"Maybe it's little more expensive than either or we are used to, but I'm want to show in some way how much we enjoyed your stay with us and now where as we all know that you and Eugene are started dating you should have a nice dinner" Rapunzel and Eugene smiled into each other's eyes. It was clearly that there was something very special between them and they were happy that they found each other so fast. Eugene was happy to get himself revealed and hoped to get out of that Flynn Rider-shit slowly and just be known as Eugene Fitzherbert. He didn't mind that name anymore after what Rapunzel said to him.

After a wonderful dinner, Eugene and Rapunzel got their lockage into his car and made their goodbye with his family and drove towards the Corona University. They had really enjoyed their holidays, even though it was only a few days. Rapunzel fell asleep on their way and Eugene looked shortly at the young girl, admiring her in her sleep, but quickly turned his look towards where he was driving. They arrived at the parking station ten o'clock in the evening and Eugene also started to feel exhausted. He let Rapunzel sleep in his car and carried her lockage into her room door where he knocked three times. Alice opened to her surprise seeing Eugene without Rapunzel.

"Where is Rapunzel?" Eugene smiled.

"She's sleeping in my car and I just wanna get these bags inside before getting her in, I didn't want her to carry them and being so tired" Alice smiled.

"That's very kind of you, I'm sure she appreciate it" Eugene was happy to hear that from her. He knew from their chit chat in his room that she cared for Alice very much.

"I'm happy you think so sweetie" Eugene left the bags and went outside for getting Rapunzel. Alice turned around to think about what he just called her. She knew he was chilled and all that, but not many boys had called her sweet before, but she just hoped that he didn't put more in it, she had the feeling that Rapunzel was going to feel something for him. She hasn't talked to Rapunzel since she left with Eugene last week. When Eugene arrived back at the parking station, Rapunzel still slept in the in car and he poked to her, first softly, when a little harder and when he spoke her name and still no response. He feared that something was wrong but heard a normal pulse as he got very close to her. When he turned looks a little around to see that no one was at the area and so he took her into his arms and locked the car so he could get his own stuff after that and go to sleep. Alice and Eugene looked happy at a sleepy Rapunzel as she laid down, sleeping tight in her bed. Eugene gave a little kiss on her cheek and left giving Alice a hug.

"Sleep tight Alice" Eugene smiled and went out for getting his own staff. He got to them quick and went fast for some sleep. He knew it would be a little hard the next time since they possible was a little behind the teachers' plan.

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up early like usual, but also because she felt asleep as they drove to the school and she didn't even knew how she ended in her own bed. Alice also woke up early, she slept well as usual, but for some strange reason, she just woke up.

"Good morning Punzie" Alice smiled and hugged her, Rapunzel hugged back. As they broke their hug, Rapunzel started to wonder how she ended here.

"Good morning Alice, how did I end here?" Alice chuckled. Not only she didn't wake, but she didn't even notice anything at all.

"Flynn carried you all the way from his car to here. By the way did you two enjoy your time together?" Rapunzel almost forgot that almost everyone knew him as Flynn, but she needed to tell Alice what happened between them. Sure he wouldn't mind.

"We had a great time together and actually I started to date him, we are boy- and girlfriend" Alice stood shocked, she couldn't understand it would happen so fast. Maybe it was too fast.

"But actually he's not named Flynn" Alice looked at Rapunzel as she was mad or lost her mind. She, like the rest of the school students, knew him as Flynn. What could she possibly be talking about? Or maybe she just knew something that the rest of the school, it just didn't seem realistic.

"He told me the biggest secret he has" Alice couldn't believe that he really get into her so early, but it kind of reminded her of her own parents that fell in love shortly after they met.

"But maybe he should tell me myself?" Rapunzel thought about for a short moment and nodded. It might be something different to tell her than to everyone else, after all it was something special with the two of them. They saw the clock and noticed they were in a real hurry and had ten minutes to reach class and so they got their laptops into their bags and the books that Alice had prepared last night before she went to bed and they reached it a half minute before Professor Jameson and Pascal, Alice and Eugene's looks turned all towards Rapunzel. They remembered very well what happened at his first class. They all hoped it would be a one-time happen.

"Welcome back class, before we starts today, there's someone I have to introduce to you. If you would come up here, Mr. Michelson" and as he asked him that, a high well muscular guy, on many physical sides he looked like Eugene. He knew that so he looked over at Rapunzel at he saw him, he needed to make sure that Rapunzel didn't seem interested. She looked at him and gave him a smile of trust, he felt relieved immediately.

"Would you like to introduce yourself or should I?"

"I'll just do that myself, sir" Jameson nodded and got to a chair in the corner. He looked over the class and got his look lock onto Alice, what a beautiful girl he though to himself. Before she looked at him, he turned his look away to make sure she didn't see that he stared at her shortly. Hopefully there wasn't too many who saw it.

"I'm Maximus Michelson, but I'm mostly named just Max, the recent I'm first starting now is because my request didn't come in to the same time as the rest of yours did because someone hacked the mail I sent to the school"

Eugene looked at him as he thought he sounded like an idiot. He didn't quite feel like there was something so special about. After two tough lessons with Jameson, they got their first hard assignment.

"Since we are a little behind schedule, we've to move a little on and therefore I'm going to ask you to send this around to everyone" They all sighed as they saw the assignment. It had to be a 12 page long assignment on about a period or event in world history that they were free to choose which one to write about.

"You have to follow all the things the points because it's a requirement from the state" everyone left the classroom to move on to the next class with Professor Gothel. She was the toughest teacher of them all, but the good thing for the class was that they still had some ill teachers and therefore was there only class with Jameson and Gothel today and therefore they could hopefully get to work on Jameson's assignment as soon as Gothel's class was over.

"Hello class, we have something to get up to since we came behind schedule and I don't tolerate that so therefore there'll have a little extra work ahead of us" that was what all the students was fearing. The rumors about Gothel got when she got behind schedule wasn't very nice, some of the students got so worried that Rapunzel thought they might being piss in their pants. She handed around some papers and started talking while writing down on the blackboard for the students to note. Gothel's classes seemed to last forever when the bell rang out and they had no more lessons this day.

"I expect to have this paper ready in a week" Eugene couldn't believe that she gave them this time, but knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he just walked over to Rapunzel, but stopped when he saw that she was talking to Maximus. She stood and quite admired his well-trained body and it became too much for him to see and therefore he packed his things and as he passed Maximus, Alice and Rapunzel, she turned to try to talk to him, but before she knew he was out of sight.

How terrible she felt. She knew that she loved Eugene, this was a misunderstanding, but she felt bad for hurting Eugene and was obsessed to find him before doing any assignments. She just had to find him. She needed to tell him that she wasn't flirting with him, just saying hello and that stuff. She searched and searched and tried to call him, but he didn't respond on her calls, something was really wrong.

In the meantime, Eugene sat in the library reading up to the big assignment that Professor Jameson gave them earlier that day. Alice saw him over in the corner where he sat and studied like a wild, he was studying in full speed and she knew how Rapunzel had it with what happens, she couldn't understand his reaction, but thought of talking him to sense because she liked Rapunzel. He poked him on the shoulder and he reacted shocked, he got quite the surprise and looked at Alice and when returned to his book. She poked him again and this time, he could see that she was persisted of talking to him.

"What is it? I'm the middle of Jameson's big assignment and really don't feel like talking to anyone right now"

"Listen, Flynn, Rapunzel didn't flirt or anything with Maximus, they just said hello to each other and Rapunzel told me that she is very sorry and is in our room so I think you should go talk to her" He thought about it for a second and was about to reject, but thought it might be smart to hear what she had to say herself. He closed the books he had borrowed and packed his computer into his satchel and walked over to the corridor where Rapunzel and Alice lived. He stood there for a few second trying to hear what happened on the other side of the door, he heard not much but crying, he felt like maybe overreacted a little and when knocked the door. Rapunzel looked up as he knocked again, shouting through the door.

"Rapunzel! Are you in there?" as she heard Eugene's voice, she rushed over to the door and almost ran into it. She opened it and dragged him inside by his west. She kissed him with a kiss full of passion. He was taken by surprise, but smiled as they separated to catch each other breath. She hugged him tightly.

"Wow wow, Rapunzel, take it easy" Eugene took Rapunzel's head in his hands and made her look at him and he saw her eyes were redder than molten lava. He felt sorry for overdoing it.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel. I should have listen to you about him the new and I overreacted, forgive me" Rapunzel hugged him, she hadn't even said sorry to him, but his point of view on the case surely changes things and neither he or she wanted to continue this argument.

"Rapunzel, are you willing to make Jameson's assignment together?" Rapunzel looked into him and saw that he was all over it. They kissed and were caught by Alice who opened the door so slowly that they didn't find out; just stare into one another's eyes.

"Of course, Eugene?"

"Eugene?" they stood shocked as Alice looked at them. They exchanged looks and Eugene walked over to Alice.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider as most of the school thinks, but don't tell it to anyone unless I agree on the person" Alice nodded.

"Fair promise, Rapunzel told me that you wasn't named Flynn like I thought, but she didn't say what your name really was and I called you Flynn at the library because I didn't knew what else to call you" Eugene looked over at Rapunzel who smiled to hope that could avoid another conflict, he just grinned and headed for the door.

"I've something personal to take care of, see you both at dinner" Eugene walked out and was met by Rapunzel. She wanted to give him another hug and another kiss before he left and so she did.

"I'm sorry for our misunderstanding today and I'm happy that you'll be with me" Eugene shook his head and Rapunzel looked curious and a little afraid.

"Rapunzel, listen closely to me" and she did.

"I love you more than any other girl and you're not going to lose me because a little misunderstanding like that, I love you too much for that to happen and he kissed her and left. Rapunzel walked in and hugged Alice.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world with people like you and Eugene"

"Thank you Punzie"


	5. Chapter 5 Big changes in life

**A/N: I first wanna say that I'm feeling proud for getting over 20 reviews for only 4 chapters. I hope by all my heart that it'll keep on like that or only being. Some of you asked into Alice and Rapunzel and Eugene's relationship and I have a plan of how to describe her and there'll be some tough drama in future chapters, so hopefully it's get to known more there of how they truly feel about each other.**

It was two days before the big assignment that Jameson had given them and Eugene and Rapunzel sat there in the library and just wrote and wrote down from the notes they made some time ago and some newer than those Eugene wrote first himself and then let Rapunzel use them. They had covered many of the points that was demanded to be filled from the paper they received in class with a summary for the period of their project, analysis and soon they would come with a conclusion on anything, they really thought that they were writing a great assignment. Besides that they only needed to write a list of what books they have used for argumentation for their writings, they felt like they were far from finish. Rapunzel was so close to closing her eyes that Eugene got finished his sentence on his computer and looked at Rapunzel.

"Can I see what you got?" Rapunzel nodded, saved her writings and gave them to Eugene. He stood and nodded a few times to say that he was impressed by her abilities of writing such stories, even though she never had done it before. She didn't notice that he didn't touch any buttons, so tired was she. But one thing got her up at the chair and afraid, that was when he looked at his watch and closed her computer.

"Eugene! We are not finished yet" she hadn't even noticed time before he showed her.

"Blondie, it's almost midnight and we really need some rest. If we keep writing I'm sure the quantity will be far over the quality and it wouldn't be nice to make it worse because we didn't write fresh. I say we go to bed and write the rest tomorrow after class, after all we are close to finish the analysis and after that it's not gonna be hard to finish it" she smiled at him and he opened his arms to let her get into them and feel the muscles he had.

"You know it, but you're really handsome Eugene and I love you" Eugene kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes and smiled so she couldn't help, but smile back.

"I love you too, not only for your beautiful looks, but also because you're most beautiful human on the inside as well" she hugged him tighter and after that they shared another kiss of true passion. As they separated from the kiss, Eugene escorted back to her room where he just met Alice and gave Rapunzel a goodnight kiss and went back to his own room for some well earned sleep. Not knowing what would happen very soon to him.

Rapunzel and Eugene met each other after all the days lessons were over. Rapunzel seemed a lot stressed; Eugene seemed tired, but still tried to cool down Rapunzel and when he reminded her of what he said last night, they sat down and started to go through the notes they got for conclusion and the last of the analysis. After two and a half hour the assignment was complete and ready for being turn over to Jameson. Rapunzel and Eugene both let out a big sigh as they finished and saves it. Eugene sent the assignments to his mail to make sure if one of their computers unexpected broke down. Rapunzel and Eugene walked outside to take a little walk. When suddenly Eugene felt something on his left arm. As he turned, he couldn't help, but smile as he saw Rapunzel wrapping her arms around and walk smiling with closed eyes.

They walked down the street and Rapunzel with her closed eyes; she just let Eugene lead her the way down the street. They suddenly were outside the pizzeria where they were at the start of the year, just before they started to date. Rapunzel sensed that they have stopped so she opened her eyes to see where stood with big surprise.

"I thought we should take a break from school and professor Gothel's assignment, besides we're close to finish with that too and we should also celebrate a little that we're done with Jameson's assignment, it was a tough one, so that should be fair" Rapunzel nodded. She kissed him on his cheek and took his hand as they walked inside.

"I couldn't agree more on that one, it sounds great with a little break" they grabbed a menu card and saw what they wanted for today and went up to the desk to order and pay. Eugene let Rapunzel order and when took his card up from his pocket.

"I'll pay for both so make it on one card" the man behind the desk nodded and Rapunzel was about to protest, he gave her a smile that said that he wanted to do it and she went down for a table. Eugene paid and walked down to sit in front of the beautiful blond haired girl with emerald eyes that he felt more than happy to have for his girlfriend, a bigger beauty didn't exist in his world. They sat there for ten minutes and so was their pizza's ready and Eugene walked up to get and walked back with them with Rapunzel after receiving two forks and knifes for the meal. He'd hate to make her see him eat as horrible as the Stabbington Brothers, which luckily wasn't there.

"You know what Rapunzel?"

"No, what is it?"

"I feel more than lucky" Rapunzel had a feeling of where he was going, but curious as she always was, she wanted to know more.

"I feel lucky about having the most beautiful girl with blond haired and green emerald eyes for my girlfriend and I couldn't ask for anyone better than you, you're best nicest and most beautiful girl in my universe and no one will ever pass you on all those good things" Rapunzel felt like her heart was going to melt on that compliment. Her parents always praised her talents and for being who she was, but never from a guy outside relatives, had she imagined to hear such things, it felt like she had found more than happiness itself.

She was just about to jump over the table and embrace him so hard that there wouldn't be any air left in his lungs. But she couldn't help holding her tears back and in short time; her eyes were redder than molten lava. Eugene sat there and couldn't quite understand why she cried, but even though that, he walked over to her side and sat on his knee and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled after she was through with sniffling.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Eugene, but I can assure you that this is happy tears, I just never got such a compliment before, I feel like luckiest girl on the planet for having you" Eugene could tell that he felt like his heart had melted over that comment. It wasn't just a compliment from any girl, but Rapunzel. It meant something whole different to him. He invited her into his arms and she wasn't very long time to say yes to his invitation. He loved to hold her in his arms. It made his heart feel like it beating twice as fast as normal. For some reason it made him nervous and all calm at the same time. After almost four hours of talking, they walked back to join the others for dinner. Alice and Pascal had made a table ready for not just them, but also Maximus, which Eugene find got very pleased with. He walked up to get himself something to drink as Rapunzel and Alice walked up to him and patching him on his back to make him notice anything.

"What's up girls?" Alice and Rapunzel exchanged looks that said more than needed to be said.

"Eugene, you should cool off and try to give Maximus a chance, he haven't done anything like we agreed short time ago" Eugene nodded as he could see Alice's point and got his drink of cola and returned to the table. Eugene looked deeply into Maximus' eyes and so did he and as Pascal, Rapunzel and Alice stood watched him intensely, they hoped that it would end well between them or else it either is a long dinner or there wouldn't be dinner for one of them. When, Eugene held out his arms.

"Eugene Fitzherbert" he introduced as Maximus held out his hand and grabbed Eugene's.

"I'm Maximus Michelson. Most people calls me Max"

"Most know me as Flynn Rider" and before he could say more, Max interrupted him.

"So it's you who are so well known on the school, but how can it be your name is Eugene Fitzherbert then?"

"Because I thought of it as better for a good image and I always read a lot of books named, the tales of Flynnigan Rider"

"I see" Eugene nodded and like that they sat down the table to eat. Rapunzel and Eugene didn't eat much after the pizza's they got five hours ago; they made them so little hungry that it was unbelievable"

After the feast Maximus came over and asked Eugene to talk with him for a short moment. Eugene agreed to let him speak to him and they walked outside.

"I'm sorry for the little misunderstanding that heard on my first day" Eugene looked into Maximus' eyes to be sure of his words were true or false. He actually enjoyed Maximus' company at dinner and there wasn't any sign of the look in his eyes telling otherwise.

"Very well Max, if I may call you that" Maximus couldn't see any problem in that, he really enjoyed Eugene's company at the dinner table and he always liked to make friends.

"Actually I was thinking if you could give me a ride to Robson Street, I heard you live close to there?" Eugene needed to get some stuff from his father that he heard of over text message, so he was driving after all.

"Of course, I'll get my car keys and then we'll drive"

"Thanks Eugene"

"You're welcome" shortly after he returned with his car keys and Rapunzel came over and kissed him goodbye as he told her that he would be back in two hours.

They drove for some time as they arrived at Robson Street in front of a middle sized white house.

"Here my family, would you like to come inside?" it was a tempting offer, but he was in a hurry for getting his present and get back to Rapunzel at the school.

"I'd love to, but I'm in a hurry for getting the present and get back to the school, but ten minutes I can spare"

"Great" they walked inside and after 12 minutes, Eugene drove over to his family that lived 10 minutes driving from Maximus. He received some embraces and stayed for a little longer than expected. Just before he left his parents' house, he sent his assignment to Jameson and got into his car after dark and drove back to Maximus to see if he should pick him up. In the meantime, Rapunzel sat and waited for him either to call or arriving and spending the rest of the night with her. She already started to worry for sick as Pascal and Alice sat at her sides and tried to encourage her.

"He's sure just out of battery on his phone, it happens to everybody" Rapunzel turned her look from Pascal to Alice, who nodded at her.

"Pascal is right, or either he's just very concentrated in the traffics, it's needed sometimes" Rapunzel buried her head into her hands.

"I hope you guys are right, but what if something is happened or some other girl got his interest? What am I saying! After what he told me today, how could I even think that!" Rapunzel felt two hands on both her shoulders and she cried once again for having such great friends.

"Thank you, both of you for being so great friends" Pascal and Alice smiled at her and grabbed her into a group hug.

"It's nothing Punzie"

"The least we can do for you Rapunzel"

Ten minutes after that, they went to the library to send their assignments to Jameson, they needed to get them out their minds and it was nice to get it out of the world. Just after they sent them they got a shock as Rapunzel's phone called by a blocked number, she was always careful with those phone calls.

"Rapunzel Henderson" she answered and as Pascal and Alice stood and asked silenced who it was, Rapunzel still awaited someone to answer.

"Are you familiar with a Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, but who are you?"

"Sorry Mss Henderson, but I'm head doctor Davidson, leader of Corona Hospital and I'm sorry to inform you that Mr Fitzherbert has been out for a terrible accident in a car crash and is in a critical status at the hospital" Rapunzel felt like suddenly heartbroken as the doctor told her about Eugene.

"I'll be right there"

"Eugene has been out in a car crash and are at the hospital, I need to get a taxi" but Pascal got a car as well, so he stopped Rapunzel before she could run any further.

"I'll drive you there, are you coming too Alice?" Pascal turned to look at Alice and she nodded and he had his car keys for some strange reason in his pocket so they drove immediately and was at the hospital shortly after taking off. Rapunzel sat on the whole way, begging that his status got better; she couldn't bear the fear of maybe losing Eugene.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by Eugene's family and Maximus. Rapunzel hugged all Eugene's family crying hard as they were not allowed to see him at his time. Rapunzel tried to rush through the guards, but she was denied access to him, she felt terrible and fell onto the floor and sobbed all tears and screamed and cried at the same time. It was defiantly not good for any of them, everyone stood and felt just as terrible as Rapunzel, only hoping the best, but after many hours and no answer they was starting to lose both patience and hope. The doctor when came out to tell more status and what happened.

"He's still very critical and can't either speak or anything at the moment, his breathing is very heavy and there's unfortunately much chance that he won't make it through the night if he don't get better soon" everyone stood speechless as the doctor told them of Eugene's status. Rapunzel wanted as well as the others to know how it happened, but couldn't get herself to speak, so Maximus had to do it.

"How did it happen?"

"He was turning left in a corner according to our witness and when someone came in dangerous high speed and didn't break much before hitting into him, he's dead and out of our hands, but we'll try our best to see what we can do with Mr Fitzherbert, I promise all of you" Rapunzel and Jane hugged each other to keep their hopes up as they both kept crying. Alice laid her head on Pascal's chest and Maximus stood encouraged his parents as they all stood without answer, praying for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion of relief

**A/N: I know I might are going fast on Rapunzel and Eugene's relationship, but as I remember they had not known one another for more than two days before the fell in love in the movie so I just find it similar to the movie to going in that style. Of course my readers should say their opinion, but I'm saying what I feel and why I write like I do.**

The time just went by and nothing gave any sign of that Eugene would get better, Alice and Pascal already were starting to have the feeling that it was over with him, but Rapunzel wouldn't even think like that, she loved him too much to do so. It was over two in the night and Pascal, Alice and Maximus was offered a lift back to the school. They all looked at Rapunzel who nodded for them to go, it was hard enough for her to stay feeling terrible, but she wanted to Max, Pascal and Alice to go back and get to their lessons, she couldn't think about any of those lessons herself right now. So shortly after that they got a ride back from some of the doctor's assistances.

The clock turned almost four a.m. as most of those who stayed back. Jane and Eugene's parents were asleep just to be ready for anything new, but Rapunzel couldn't sleep in the fear of getting nightmares of what might happen.

When it turned five a.m., the doctor arrived out. Everyone raised up, except Jane who Rapunzel tired held up in her arms.

"It's possible to see him now, but not all at the same time. Right now he can't remember the accident"

"Is it permanent? Or is it amnesia?"

"Only time will tell, but who wanna go first?" Rapunzel, Danielle and Jack looked at each other. But Rapunzel thought it would be fair if they saw him first, she desperately wanted to see him, but they were his family and she was sure she would get her chance.

"You're his parents, you should go first" Jack and Danielle took Jane as they hugged Rapunzel, giving her a smile of encouragement.

"Thanks for your understanding and everything Rapunzel, we won't be there too long so you can see him"

"It's nothing to thank you for, but please take your time" they walked to see Eugene lying in bed with blood over his face and some places where the blood had been all dry. Danielle was just so close to cry that her eyes already felt salty. Suddenly he started breathing and opened his eyes.

"Hi"

"Eugene!" Jane embraced Eugene who wanted to hold all his pain back, but couldn't as she led go. Jane almost cried as she felt that she had hurt Eugene.

"Hey, it's not you sweetie, your brother is just a little injured" he opened his arms for her to come into them and she did so slow that Eugene could do it without feeling too much pain.

"Where's Rapunzel?"

"She's waiting outside, she felt that we should see you first" Eugene smiled by that. He had the feeling that she was terrified for him, he was that himself, but he felt it strong of her to let his family in first. It only showed that she got much humanity and understanding for his family. It was another reason for him to look more forward to see her. The time went on so fast that they had been in with Eugene for no less than an hour before they realized. Jane got a kiss on her cheek from Eugene as she hugged him before Jack hugged him to leave Danielle let him get a kiss on his bloody cheek, she didn't mind it, it was her son and after what he'd been through she didn't cared about it at all. They walked to find Rapunzel sleeping on the couch next to Eugene's room. Her sleep didn't see comfortable at all and she looked like one who was having a seriously bad nightmare. Danielle shook her shoulder hard to make her wake up. Thankfully, she woke up. She let out sighs of relief to realize that it was only a dream.

"What time is it?" Rapunzel tried to get out without yawning too much.

"5 o'clock actually so we have been a little longer than expected" Rapunzel didn't mind, she had been trying to get some sleep ever since they stepped into Eugene's room.

"If you want, we can give a ride back to wherever you want" Rapunzel was happy to the way Jack and Danielle treated her. She knew that she was Eugene's girlfriend, but even so.

"I'm thankful for your concern, but I really want to see him. Doesn't he want to see me?"

"Of course, but I'm not sure how much time you got in there" as the doctor heard so, he came over.

"He really need some rest, but I'll give you fifteen minutes most" Rapunzel's eyes were filled with happiness and joy.

"Thank you so much doctor!" She hugged him. He returned it with surprise in his eyes, he hasn't quite expected it.

"You're welcome miss, but hurry in and be careful with him, he's seriously injured after all" she nodded and walked inside. Eugene lay on his bed, eyes close and breathing deeply, his lungs had taken hard damage by the accident. She stood and sobbed in her hands at his bed table as he woke up and laid his hand on her arm, she immediately looked up at once and seeing him smiling to her was like she had seen star flying on heaven.

"Hallo beautiful" She got up to sit at his bedside and she smiled as wide as no one could have done before. Eugene got up to try to kiss her and she was bowing a little down, but his pains forced him down. Rapunzel cried another tear, Eugene dried it off her face with his finger and she needed to give him that kiss. It meant a lot to both of them so she bowed down and kissed him careful, but with passion like always.

"It's great to see you again Eugene. I had a dream that you' died before I could see you again" his used his hands to make her look at him.

"Listen to me when I tell you this" Rapunzel nodded and paid all her attention to him.

"I might never been more scared and closer to dying and all that, but I'm alive and I'm gonna stay that way and hopefully be back at the school in no time" she hugged him and he could feel a little pain, even though it wasn't so hard, but he managed to keep it back. He really didn't want to show her and make her feel more terrible than she already did.

After twenty minutes, the doctor came in with his assistant.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm gonna ask you to go now. Mr. Fitzherbert needs to rest a little" she nodded and gave Eugene another kiss to rest on. He laid down with his head on the big pillow and Rapunzel covered him with a blanket.

"See you soon Blondie"

"Yes Eugene. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure" he said as she left, smiling sweet at him to wish that he could stand up and say to hell with pain and kiss her for the wonderful girlfriend she was.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is wonderful, just as my family"

"You're really lucky to have people like them" Eugene nodded as the doctor told him to get some sleep and as he left, he closed his eyes and dreamed of when to get up from this bed and be by good health and go to the school and kiss Rapunzel and become better friends with Pascal, Alice and Maximus who he heard had been up most night on the hospital awaiting his status. He really wanted to show his gratitude to them when he got out, he just needed to find out how.

Days passed and no one had hardly spoken with Eugene and Rapunzel was just about to go over and take the bus to the hospital when she saw him standing in the front door. She let out a sigh and smile, sprinting into his arms and embraced him. He held her in his arms, feeling relieved to be out of the hospital in almost full condition. The doctors had told him that there would go a few days, but he was healed enough to walk around safely. It felt like he was woken up from the death and was just like before, he couldn't describe how it felt. However he had been asked to tell the people he was with social in school and family that they should call them if got bad, it wasn't hundred percent sure of how he was, only time could tell. Rapunzel grabbed Eugene by his shirt and dragged him into a kiss that he and she missed so much in the time since she got back to the school. They walked as Rapunzel thought of seeing how he lived. He had been into her room, but she never been into his. Eugene thought about it for a moment. Just like that of the teachers came over and asked him to follow him. They walked together with the teacher until reached the room where they head master of the school sat.

"He wants to talk to you in privacy"

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all Mr. Fitzherbert, but I'm only doing what he asks me to, but trust me, I don't think you have to afraid" Eugene turned his looks to Rapunzel and nodded as for her to lose her fears. Just before walked into the head master's office, he walked back to Rapunzel, hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Meet me at the cafeteria. I'll send you a message when I'm done" Rapunzel nodded and walked away. When she was out of sight, Eugene stepped in and faced the head master for the first time alone. He stepped up from his seat and walked over and offer Eugene a handshake, he held out his arm for the head master to shake and then they sat down.

"How are you Mr. Fitzherbert? I mean this car crash must have been a hard one to take after what we heard"

"That's an experience that I hope never repeat itself, sir" the head master nodded.

"I have talked to your teachers and your assignments for Professor Gothel and Jameson's classes are to be finished in two weeks. The other teachers are about to have other assignments ready for you, but I'm sure you can handle that"

"Thank you, sir. I'm almost finish so that shouldn't be a problem" Eugene was starting to relax as the head master was talking rather nice to him and not giving a hint of what his final thing was.

"Is there anymore, sir? Not that I'm busy, just curious"

"Actually there's one thing, just wait a second" just like that there was a knock on the door. In stepped Maximus. He was surprised, but happy to see that Eugene was back again.

"Great to see you again Max" they patched each other on the shoulder and Maximus sat next to Eugene's side.

"As you know Mr. Michelson, your room mate was kicked out for be in position of drugs, do you have something that might show him innocent, Fitzherbert?" Eugene turned his look surprise to Maximus. He heard that his parents were well known police employed in Corona and his dream was to follow them, he couldn't believe that he was involved in any sort of way"

"I haven't known Maximus for a long time, but I know his background and his parents' positions in the police, the chances are more than a billion to one, no way he could be involved, I won't believe it in any way" Maximus was surprised by Eugene. Not only he stood up for him after so short time, but also that he knew all that about his background, either he or his parents had told him when he was inside.

"Very well Mr. Michelson, you should not fear more about this then" Maximus let out a sigh of relief and turned his look to Eugene and smiled as to say thanks.

"But you both need a roommate, after what I can see on the list, you've lived alone along your stay at the school, Fitzherbert, so what do you say about the idea of putting you guys in the same room?" Maximus and Eugene looked at each other, they thought about the idea and it might not be so bad after all, it had turned out pretty well the last days between them.

"I wouldn't say anything against it if Eugene doesn't"

"Me neither" the head master looked at the boys. It was nice of him to find a solution to all the problems that he stood with at this moment, or at least some of them.

"It's settled then, so you go to be at Fitzherbert's room. We still need to find clues about the case" the boys nodded to the head master who hoped it would work out.

"Very well, you can go now" Maximus and Eugene nodded at the head master and left his room. On the way Maximus and Eugene exchanged looks as they both felt that they owed the other one.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there Eugene" Eugene patched his hand at his shoulder.

"I heard that you, Pascal and Alice was at the hospital awaiting my status to know if I got better, it means a lot to me and take this as my way to pay back" Maximus felt warm about it and gave Eugene an embrace. They reached Maximus room and got his stuff and packed in some box' that were sat for them and moved them to Eugene's quarter. By the time they got there, there was already an extra bed at the room. It was really surprising how fast it came up. Then Eugene remembered that he promise to write to Rapunzel, he decided to call her instead.

"Hello Blondie, sorry for not writing, but I had some moving to do" Rapunzel was afraid that it meant he was leaving"

"Why? Are you leaving me?" Eugene had to get it straight fast.

"Not at all, I'd rather die, but are you at our meeting place?" Rapunzel nodded with a sound that was clear enough to mean yes.

"Then I'll be there shortly"

"See you there"

"Yes Blondie" and with that he ended the conversation to go for Rapunzel. Maximus followed him as Rapunzel, Pascal and Alice sat and awaited them in the cafeteria as promised. They walked over to gesture Eugene. They talked about what happened at the head master's office. Everyone was shocked that Maximus could be suspected for that. Maximus remembered that he had to ask Eugene something.

"By the way Eugene, how did you know that I had family in the police and about my dream?"

"I told him, sorry Max"

"It's a okay" just like that they called in for dinner and all five of them joined the same table and sat there for almost two hours and after that Eugene took all of them out for an ice cream on his pay.

"That's a little thing from me to show my gratitude for being at the hospital after my accident"

"It's nothing to thanks for Eugene" Pascal said and smiled as Eugene nodded back. He looked at Alice and Maximus.

"It's nothing to thanks for, but thank you for ice cream" Eugene nodded and so they walked back. On the way Rapunzel and Eugene noticed that Alice and Maximus were talking quite well as Pascal, Rapunzel and Eugene led their own conversation, Alice and Maximus were all lost in thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7 A break and a beginning

The next morning, Eugene was surprised to see Maximus sleeping on the bed next to him. He had to get use to the feeling of not being the only person in his room. It was nice anyway to not have to be alone in your room all the time. The school was not pleased by letting boys and girl into the same rooms too late in the night; they sure didn't like the idea of the students having sex on the school. He therefore remembered to keep it short with Alice and Rapunzel when he visited their room and most of the time when both girls were there. Maximus was a lot more morning fresh than Eugene and as their alarm started, he stopped it and got out of bed and already about to get in his clothes. Eugene in the meantime was trying to get himself up. It was the last day before the autumn holidays and they thought of asking Pascal, Alice and Rapunzel to spend them at Maximus' place. He was told that they had no less than eight beds to when the family came home, but this holiday the reunion was cancelled, so they talked a little about on their way to class.

"Maybe we should ask your parents first?"

"I'm awaiting answer over text message" besides his parents never had a problem for him to take some friends home, but maybe it was different since it was a couple of days. Also that Eugene hadn't got his car back from repair so they hadn't got a transportation and only Eugene and Rapunzel was over eighteen. Time passed and he still didn't hear from his parents. He knew they were good officers, but still it almost made him a little scared when they were in the field. Eugene felt that he wasn't quite all right back at their room. He sat down on his bed, while Maximus crabbed himself a cola.

"Hey Max, what's troubling you buddy?" Maximus tried to avoid this as much as possible. Eugene was aware of that was something he didn't want to talk about so he let it be at that. Maybe later he wanted to talk about. He could always come to him, but right now didn't seem like the time.

Just after he got up next morning, he saw that he got a message from his father. He checked it immediately and saw relieved when he saw that nothing was wrong with them or that he could take Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Alice home for staying in the holidays. They were taken by surprise the same day as Gothel came up with another assignment. It was not as big as the last one, but still it wasn't just a little paper to be made. They were also surprised to the fact that Gothel came them two of her lessons to start on the paper, she figured it well out because it was a hard one for an assignment being so small compared to the others they've made until now. Rapunzel sat with Alice and Maximus and worked while Eugene and Pascal sat next to each other and studied just as hard as the Maximus and the girls. They were a bit surprised that being at the university would turn out to be so hard, but they knew it was their own choice so they didn't want to complain. Besides they knew they could stop if it didn't turn out to be the right thing for them, some student from their class just quit last week and there were rumors about even more were on their way out. Eugene seemed a little stressed he returned from the hospital and had short time to finish Gothel's assignment. She wanted to be there for him and she'd die at the feeling of him dropping out of school.

"Are you okay Eugene?" he turned his looks to Rapunzel putting a hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on the top of hers.

"I'm might seem a little stressed out, but I'm doing fine. Why are you worried for me? Because of the others who dropped out? Are you afraid that I might do too or what is it?" somehow it seemed like Eugene knew Rapunzel a little too well for her taste, but she could deny that it was how it was.

"A little maybe, but have you considered it?"

"Not really, I have great friends here and a beautiful and sweet girlfriend, can't complain on that one" Rapunzel hugged him as he returned it and leaned for a kiss, not caring about Alice and Maximus standing right behind them. They looked to each other and turned their looks away. Maximus noticed that Eugene looked at him for a moment and he hoped that Eugene wouldn't play on it when they returned at their room, but he did.

"I saw you stare at Alice, Max. Are you warm on her?" Maximus felt that there might be something, but wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it.

"I'm not sure it's time to talk about it right now, I'm not really so sure of what I feel" Eugene had a feeling that he was trying to avoid the question by his answer, but decided not to continue the subject and just nodded and then they just put on some music. Maximus was much to Eugene's surprise a huge fan of Michael Jackson and so was Eugene, so they decided to put Eugene's favorite song on.

"Billie Jean?"

"I know, but it has always been my favorite"

"Mine is different depending on my mood, when I'm happy it's Beat It and when I'm sad I'd like to hear Leave Me Alone, but I also hear when I'm in good mood, if I have to pick a favorite, I'd take that one" Eugene nodded.

"They're also very good ones"

"You know, the concert he was about to have six months after his death, my father and I had tickets for" Eugene felt sad for Maximus, he could see that it was a shame for him, he sure must have look forward to it.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Alice sat in their room discussing the same topic as Eugene and Maximus just finished.

"Alice, do you like Maximus, I know you think he has a nice body, admit it" Alice thought that Maximus was the most beautiful boy she'd ever talked to, she liked Eugene, but tried to think about in some other way because he was Rapunzel's guy.

"Well, Punzie, I might say like him, but it's not like I have crush on him at the moment, but I'd like to admit that I could see us make a couple someday, but I don't know if he finds me attractive or interesting" Rapunzel sat at Alice's side and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"You're a wonderful person and beautiful too Alice, don't doubt that for a second" Alice led down a tear as she dried away from her cheek. She hugged Rapunzel, she was so perfect, and she was truly the perfect friend.

"Thanks Punzie, you're my best friend by far and I never had something as great as you" Rapunzel had never had a friend who said so big words to her. It was like her heart was melting. They embraced again and Rapunzel was now the one to cry happy tears.

"You don't know how much those words means to me Alice, it's so fantastic to have you by my side, your my very best friend too"

Another few days went by and the teachers only gave them small assignment that could be done in an hour or two, three top if we're lazy or behind the others in the class. It was ought to the class, but they found out that they were close to the special university holidays that Corona University did to make their students more up when there were classes, no other places used that tactic. Everyone cheered by the news of it and Maximus remembered that his parents had invited him to take his friend over if they wanted to, he wanted to ask them over dinner, so he got up and got a reservation for five persons and made their names stands on the signs.

When they arrived at dinner, everyone was shocked to see that Maximus had made it all ready to sit. He was really impressive and Alice really admired that took the initiatives and Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged looks over dinner that said that they needed to talk later. Maximus finally broke the short silence that there was.

"Guys, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some movie fun at Friday with dinner, snacks and everything paid, my parents treat" everybody looked at each other and seeing that Maximus was a little nervous for everyone saying no, Eugene clapped him on the shoulder.

"You can count me in Max" Maximus smiled and him and nodded.

"Me too Max" Rapunzel gave a confident smile and Max close his eyes like was enjoying it already.

"I don't have any appointments at Friday; it sounds a lot of fun to me, so why not?" Pascal and Maximus nodded at each other, it was only Alice that hasn't answered his invitation over table. She asked for some time to think about it, Maximus tried to act cool on it at table, and then back at the room, he seemed a little disappointed; he really had hoped that Alice, like Eugene, would have accepted his invitation with hesitation. But once again he was hoping and that was it, or so he thought.

"I had really hoped that she would come"

"Trust me, Max, she will"

Back in Rapunzel and Alice's room, she sat and felt bad for herself and Maximus that she didn't accept the invitation right ahead.

"I should have done the rest of you guys and accepted his invitation, what should I do?" Rapunzel lifted her from her and bed and walked her out from their room. They headed down the hall to where Maximus and Eugene lived and before she knocked the door, she told Alice what to do.

"You have to say if you want to go to that movie night or not, it is not good for any of you to keep thinking about it"

"I guess you're right like always Punzie"

Eugene went out to open the door and was surprised to see the girls standing in the door way.

"Come on, come in" Eugene held the door for the girls and as they entered, they sat down and Alice and Maximus felt into deep eye contact right ahead. She was getting quite nervous and without knowing it, Rapunzel and Eugene left the two to be alone in the room and sneaked outside the door and walked a little around hand in hand.

"I really think Max likes Alice"

"I really thinks that she likes him too"

"They make a cute couple I'd say" Eugene nodded.

"They sure would"

As they got back the agreed to go all together and agreed that they should talk with Pascal and get an appointment of when to go. Pascal called Eugene by coincidence and he got over and they packed and knew that only day more and they were free to go. The day went incredibly fast by and they got their things and Eugene drove them. They were surprised how much confidence he had in his driving after that accident, but they knew that was a guy of confidence. But one thing only he and Rapunzel knew was that he was thinking about of to make Alice and Maximus see each other like he and Rapunzel did. They were looking so good together when they made eye contact it said there was something special between them. But he agreed with Rapunzel that they needed time and not rushed into things like he and Rapunzel did. They were lucky to still be together, but they were different from so many couple. They couldn't deny it from the beginning. Who could know if it was that way with Alice and Maximus? Only time will tell, Eugene thought.

**Sorry for keeping you wait so long. I needed to find some more ideas for the chapter. Besides that I've considered to write about movies than Tangled and also jumping into a whole new category. I'm also just about to finish my exam for this year and have two mouths free from school, and then only friends, parties and work will keep me up, so let's see how much extra time I'll get. I can only apologize to my loyal readers, but it hasn't been possible for me to upload anything since I last did, but if I make other stories for others movie or categories, I'd still hope to see reviewing them.**


	8. Chapter 8 Extra break and extra cupid

**A/N: I hope you can forgive me for not update my story in so long time, but I haven't got the right idea of how to continue this story and therefor I started to make some fan fictions on other categories, but I'd like to show you that I'm not dead or anything.**

It turned out to be a few days that went surprising fast and before anyone had noticed for real, it was time to have the break that all the students had been looking forward to and it was time for Maximus to get the night sat up. It was nice that not only Eugene, his roommate and now greatest friend had agreed to come, but also Rapunzel and Pascal. His only fear was that Alice didn't want to come, even though he knew he would have a great time with at least three of his best friends, he couldn't deny that he had a something for Alice, he just was afraid of showing it too obvious. The next thing was to get Eugene up and ready for class since he was in the middle of oversleeping and therefor Eugene was extra grateful to have a roommate like Maximus who was way more morning fresh than Eugene would ever be.

It was close to the time where Eugene normally smashed his watch so it would stop ringing and let him sleep a little longer, but Maximus had turned it off and shook his shoulder not too hard, but still not too little for him to wake up. He sat at the bed edge and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Eugene"

"Good morning Max. Thanks for waking me up again"

"No big deal buddy" Eugene smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really lucky to have a friend like you"

"Thanks, I'm too lucky to have you and Pascal and Rapunzel and Alice around me" Eugene nodded.

"It seems like we're both very lucky guys" Maximus nodded in agreement. They went out to get them some breakfast before class and after that they met up with Pascal and headed to the class without the girls and for some strange reason, Rapunzel hadn't answered her phone. She was normally very good at answering it, but not this day, it wondered Eugene a little and yet he decided to wait with doing anything. When they arrived to the class room that stood on their digital school class shower, they were surprised to see that neither Rapunzel nor Alice was there. It didn't seem right to either of them. Eugene decided to see what the sitch was when he was finished with his first lessons if Alice and Rapunzel still wouldn't show up. In the middle of the second lesson from the first of three double classes they were having on this last day before, Rapunzel finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of some things. Alice is quite sick today so she won't attend" the teacher let out his hand as a way of showing Rapunzel to take a seat and nodded. Rapunzel nodded back and sat down.

"Very well Mrs. Henderson, but let's get on with class and go on" the rest of the first of the lesson was just with bragging and bragging from the teacher. When they got fifteen minutes off before the second lesson and Rapunzel and Eugene got outside to talk a little shortly and Rapunzel embraced Eugene so hard. It was becoming hard for her to miss for even a few hours because how important he was to her. He felt totally the same way about her. It wasn't as much fun as when she was around him and when she was, he always had a good time.

"What is it with Alice today?" Eugene asked in a concerned tone and shortly turned his attention towards Maximus for shorty, before turning it back to Rapunzel who were still standing in front of him. Rapunzel looked down at the floor for a little, not sure of how to explain it. Eugene put his hand on her chin and made her face his hazel brown eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but maybe you should see for yourself later"

"Maybe I can do something to help her, it's a really shame that she is feeling bad just at the time that Max start to fear that she don't want to come or maybe won't be able to" Rapunzel haven't thought of that yet, but they needed to get her fresh somehow and get her over with them to Maximus. He had really been looking forward to having them all together for some real quality time for friends.

The teacher called them all in for the last lesson and said all they heard and hopefully noted would give them that lesson to solve an assignment that was required to be finished at the other side of the break if not finished before the lesson was over. Rapunzel hadn't been to most of the lesson and therefor she sat with Maximus, Pascal and Eugene who all had noted a lot and therefor, they were all finished ten minutes before the teacher dismissed the class and therefore they could look forward to a break without homework. They received the news that Professor Gothel had been quite sick for some time and therefore could she not teach them for most of the semester and professor Jackson who they had got introduced not very long time ago had some personal issues to take care off at the moment and therefor they had already finished all of the days lessons. It was quite of a shock, but also a relief, it had been some hard lessons with Gothel and besides that she did seem like she was on elder woman and no one had even dared to ask her about her age in fear that she might kill them or hang them out in class. Pascal, Eugene, Rapunzel and Maximus met after the message and the head master had left and they decided to go and check up on Alice.

"Hope she'll be okay" Maximus said in a tone, trying not to sound too concerned, it would might a too obvious sign to his feelings for Rapunzel's roommate and best girlfriend.

"If not, I might have a suggestion" everyone turned their looks to Eugene in wonder of what sick kind of miracle he could pull out since he survived a car crash of that seriousness and all what Rapunzel knew he had been through in his life.

"What that might be?" Eugene then pulled up some strong pills from his pocket and told them that it was supposed only to be used in special cases and not more than one at the time because it could work as hard as science chemicals because there was some chemicals in the pills, but it also something that made them work so fast and so well.

"Why do you even have such pills?" Eugene gave Pascal a look that should have given him the answer. Maximus had figured it out.

"Because of your car crash?" Eugene nodded.

"It was given in case I'd have so hard pain that normal pain killers wouldn't be able to do anything about and because that often happens after such accidents and after all I broke a few limbs" Rapunzel was afraid that it might be too hard on Alice, Eugene was after all a lot bigger person than Alice and therefor able of taking more of that stuff that she might, but Eugene assured her that it didn't matter and because Rapunzel trusted Eugene as much as she did, she hoped that it might would be enough to get Alice better or at least so much that she didn't have to lay in bed the whole school break. They walked in and saw that Alice lay in her bed, but Rapunzel could see that she gotten a little better since the time she left her for class. She looked over at Eugene who got down on his knees to check her out and he ordered Rapunzel to get a glass of water while he was telling Alice what to do. Alice swallowed the pill like Eugene said and drank all of the water to make sure that it was way down her throat and not stuck like she had tried a few years ago. After two hours, Alice was all fine and went out to find Maximus who was in his room with packing for their time off. Neither Maximus nor Eugene expected anyone so Eugene walked over and was surprised to find Alice without Rapunzel at the door.

"What can I do for you Alice?" she embraced Eugene and Maximus was happy that Eugene and Rapunzel were together at that point or else he would have taken it wrong.

"Thanks for the pain killer, it really helped, but I actually wanted to talk to Max" Eugene turned his head to see Maximus standing quite shocked, but turned his attention back to Alice.

"It's nothing Alice, it's the least I can do, but Max is right here so please come in" Alice entered the room and asked Maximus to joined her in a two man conversation outside and so they walked out the bedroom and Eugene kept on packing. Maximus got slightly nervous when he was talking alone to Alice, he had always been confident about many stuffs, but when it came to someone he really liked, he could become a very soft and gentle person as when it was someone he hated, he could be meanest, cruelest person in all of Corona, if not the whole world.

"I just want to say to you that I'd love to come to your movie night if you still want me there" Maximus felt a feeling of happiness and smiled happy at Alice who smiled with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You are more than just welcome Alice, of course" Alice felt overwhelmed by the way Maximus answered her and embraced him and gave him a little kiss on his cheek and when she was way out of distance he got in condition that showed Eugene that he was way out of space for some time and when he fainted down on his bed and Eugene laughed at him, not at him, but with him. He was happy for his friend and all of them that wasn't Maximus and Alice agreed on that they might be a good couple, they really deserved each other.

Maximus got a message just after they had stopped packing that his parents would be out on a little date this night and there was left money for food and milkshake and ice cream for the movie so they might order some pizza and have the house all to themselves. It was nice for Maximus to have the room all to themselves, but now they needed transportation to the house. But Eugene told him not to worry, his car was after all big enough for not all them all, but also for the lockage. They got out and Eugene drove them over to the house without any sorts of accidents and besides the lot of traffic that they went into on the main road just at the other side of the house, the drive went smoothly. They got themselves to their rooms and Rapunzel and Eugene was share the same bedroom while Pascal offered to sleep in the living room so Alice could have the last guest room and Maximus could sleep in his bed and to make sure that there wasn't anybody sleeping his parents bed when they might be heading home over the night.

Maximus ordered five pizza's and got ready to put on the movie after the chosen the genre of action, he showed them the incredibly large collection that his parents had, there was one film that most of them agreed on with some skeptics of Alice and Rapunzel, but the girls got convinced by the boys to watch the one.

_James Bond, 007 in Goldeneye with Pierce Brosnan from 1995._

Eugene offered that Rapunzel could hold his hand if it became too scary for her, she had actually never seen a James Bond movie before because her mother didn't like her to watch the series even though her father loved the series. Rapunzel of course ended with her hand stuck to Eugene's and her head against his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. Alice and Maximus at the same time ended closer and closer. Pascal sat beside them, even though he was the only one without a potential girl in friend crowd, he didn't mind. He had just fine and as the movie ended the clock was almost 11 pm and most of them were filled up from not only the pizza, but also the ice cream and raspberry milkshake that Maximus had made really good, it seemed like he had made that sometimes before and Alice who was already asleep on the couch was pulled up by Maximus who found her easy to lift with all his muscles as Rapunzel and Eugene peeked out of their door saw how Maximus carried Alice to bed and so Eugene looked naughty at Rapunzel and picked her up and even though her protest, she was carried over where Eugene got over and started to kiss her so many times that the times seemed to stop. As they ended all in the house had fallen into a deep sleep and so Maximus did start to feel that maybe he soon ought to reveal his feeling to Alice. But he was so afraid that maybe she would reject him, but at second thought as she kissed him on the cheek and pulled herself close to him during the movie he started to feel encouraged and give it a shot. As he fell asleep he felt very happy, not only had he found love, but also made some great friendships that made it all way easier for him.

**Hope you liked it, I personally think of this chapter as the most challenging since I haven't written any to this story in about a month or so. But please understand that I have pulled myself into other categories and if any of my Tangled readers like Kim Possible, you might should check out my newest stories, if not, I still hope to see you review this chapter and keep up on this story. So please review and I say thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sharky surprises

**A/N: it's was nice to see you all welcome me back that nice. This will be another chapter that'll seem a little scary. But I'll not be telling anymore, you have to find out for yourself and read and please leave a review.**

Rapunzel woke up before anybody else that morning and decided to take a little walk down to the nearest bakery and made sure to be so quiet that nobody heard her, especially Eugene. She had never slept with him before, even after they started dating and it was the most amazing experience to be allowed to lying her head on his muscular chest and have him pulling his arms around her waist and lying close to him. Now where she was awake, she find him adorable when he was sleeping, even though she knew, he didn't like when people said things like that about him, she doubted that he minded that she felt as she did with him since it was her. Rapunzel walked down and bought some bread and some cakes for them to start the morning with a fresh cup of juice for Rapunzel, Pascal and Alice and coffee for Maximus and Eugene.

The others woke just after Rapunzel had managed to find not only plates, but also knives and forks and glasses. Eugene was met at the door by Rapunzel to nice morning kiss and an embrace that made Rapunzel feel warm.

"Good morning Blondie"

"Good morning Eugene" the others arrived into the kitchen and Maximus dropped his jaw.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who had been doing this?"

"What should I say?" Eugene looked curious at Rapunzel, who giggled and took Eugene's hand and brought him into the kitchen where Eugene also was taken by surprise.

"Rapunzel, did you?" she kissed him to stop him from continue to talk.

"Yes, I am the one who had fixed up a little something for us; I don't sleep so long, so therefor I decided to make a little surprise and there's also orange juice and coffee ready for us. Sit down and enjoy" Maximus and Pascal stared at each other while Alice stood in her own world as Eugene had brought Rapunzel to her seat. They all had a nice meal and greeted Rapunzel who walked outside to sit a little for herself as Eugene came up from behind her.

"Wanna go for a walk Blondie?" Rapunzel nodded and stood to take her hands around his arm and walked in a slow tempo. Eugene looked at her and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful blond haired girl with freckles on her nose and small soft hands and pink lips. Rapunzel looked at Eugene and couldn't help but feel so lucky for having a guy like him in her world and have him for a boyfriend was more than a bonus, even though he always said she was beautiful, she felt like he deserved to get more from her.

"What's on your mind, Blondie?" Rapunzel was surprised by his way to read her mind. Even she was too obvious or else he had a special power to read her.

"I'm just thinking of lucky I am to have you, I don't think I deserve that much praise and compliments that you give me all the time and your love is overwhelming" Rapunzel took Eugene by surprise. He stopped at once and took close to him.

"I don't know everything, but I do know one thing and that is that no one is too good for you and every time I told you how beautiful you are and all the other things, I have told the truth, Max, Pascal and Alice would all agree and if anyone ever says otherwise, they're lying" Rapunzel embrace Eugene hard and kiss him passionately on the lips. Eugene took her back to Maximus' house and took Maximus into a room where only the guys sat.

"Maximus, do your parents own one of the boats in the harbor?" Eugene pointed over to Corona Harbor who was well known for some of the nicest motorboats and the place where tourist sailed in from all over the globe.

"Yes, we have a motorboat and I have license to control it and my parents aren't so worried if I borrow it for a few hours" Eugene then got an idea, the weather was beautiful outside and the temperature was very high. It was the perfect weather for a sail and now that they got a boat, they had the chance to get a little off things.

"I have an idea. Pascal got out in my car, I'll explain in a sec." Eugene blinked an eye to Maximus and he immediately knew where Eugene was going with this. Pascal walked out to the car while Eugene got the girls out to the girl.

"Who lives closes to this place?"

"I live two and a half kilometers from here" Alice said. Pascal and Rapunzel sat and thought for a moment.

"I have about four kilometers, I think" Pascal said, then all looks turned to Rapunzel.

"I have about fifteen kilometers, but Eugene, why do you ask?" all looks then turned to Eugene. He kept it cool. He got the address for Alice and drove there and told them his idea and they all found it great and agreed that they should go. Alice got in to her house and picked up a swimming suite and then Pascal got some swimming shorts and Rapunzel went in for her bikini when they arrived at her house. After that they returned to Maximus' house and he was ready to get to the harbor. Eugene had always some swimming shorts in his baggage room and therefor they could set off for the harbor.

They got out to the boat and Maximus sat off the location that Eugene told him would be a lovely place to have a swim. The girls went downstairs to change and Pascal got into his shorts that had the same color as his hair and Eugene got the swimming shorts on and controlled awhile Maximus got changed to his own and when took charge, his folks didn't mind as long as he was the one in control of the boat. The girls walked out and Maximus was about to completely lose control when he saw Alice. He fainted to the floor and Pascal, Alice and Rapunzel got him up and sit as he looked at Alice.

"You're absolutely beautiful in that Alice, it's no surprise, but still" Alice blushed and all the others smiled and giggled a little to themselves. Maximus came over and sailed again and let Rapunzel and Eugene sit together for a little. Eugene smiled at Rapunzel who was stunning in her bikini, which was pink like her favorite dress.

"You're so hot in that bikini, Rapunzel! Love it, but only because of its person" Rapunzel kissed his cheek in gratefulness and wished that time would stand still and let them enjoy the moment. Just a second later, they arrived at the exact spot. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel and jumped into the ocean, while Pascal tickled Alice so much that she slipped into the water as Maximus and Pascal jumped into the ocean and Maximus got up for a short moment. They were swimming for hours and had a great time, until Maximus got up to the boat for a head jump. He looked curious into the water and saw blood under the boat.

"Get out of the water!" Maximus demanded.

"Come on, Max!" Pascal shouted.

"There's blood in the water!" Rapunzel was the only one who didn't hear that and all else of them sprinted up to the boat and as Rapunzel turned around, sharks were headed her way. Everyone shouted for her to swim for her life, until Eugene remembered something he once read about sharks.

"Blondie, stop! Don't swim, don't move!" Rapunzel was shocked, but did as he said. Alice, Pascal and Maximus glared at him as he was insane. He threw a ring into the water and demanded her to hold onto it.

"Don't kick, don't swim, stay as still as you can" Pascal looked at her. The sharks were forming a circle around her and Rapunzel screamed of fear.

"Eugene! Help me!"

"What the hell are you doing, Eugene!" Maximus couldn't see where Eugene was going with this.

"Listen to me, Max. Sharks are attracted to movement, if she moves, they'll attack and she'll die" Alice and Pascal heard and were speechless at the thought of losing Rapunzel, a thought that Eugene didn't even wanted to cross his mind.

"You're doing great! You can do it"

"I can't!" Rapunzel screamed so much fear out that it scared her friends.

"You can! You're doing great" Rapunzel screamed as one of the sharks were touching her leg and as much as she wanted to kick, she knew that she would die if she did and kept her leg steady. After two minutes, the sharks were turning around and leaving their position.

"See, Blondie, they're going away" they waited a little while and Rapunzel hang on the ring and Pascal, Maximus and Eugene dragged her in with high speed and as the sharks turned around, they got her aboard and sailed away right away before the sharks could damage the boat. They were very big ones and Maximus didn't want to risk anything or anyone lives anymore. Rapunzel embraced Eugene and he didn't mind if she was taken all the air from him, after the experience he had exposed her to, she had her rights to even hate him if she did so.

"Are you okay Rapunzel?"

"Yes" Pascal and Alice embraced her together with Eugene as she was sobbing into his chest because of all the frightening she had experienced. She had never been so scared in her life before.

They arrived home at Maximus after twenty minutes because Maximus sailed so fast that there almost weren't any gas left in the engines. They ordered food from outside because none of them was capable of cooking after the scary event. It was on the news and they heard there hadn't been spotted sharks in Corona Middle Sea in almost sixteen years and therefor it was more weird and scary at the same time.

Eugene took his coat and left. Rapunzel got curious about where he was and asked the others if they had seen him, when they searched the house, Alice found a note from him to Rapunzel.

_Dear Blondie_

_I'm sorry if I'm scaring you again, but I can't believe that I exposed you to such big danger, I couldn't be sure if the sharks would have killed you and I would have been devastating and feel guilty for life time._

_I won't be back before late tonight and don't try to find me, because I need time to find out if I'm good enough to protect you after what happened today, I'd hate myself for the rest of my life if you had got injured and besides that I can't be with you until I'm 100 percent sure._

_Signed by yours Eugene._

_P.S. no matter what I decide to do, I'll always love you and you'll always be my Blondie"_

Rapunzel fell to her knees and sobbed so hard that she didn't know if that would kill her. She knew that she could have died, but Eugene was right after all with the sharks and they left because she did as she was told and know he was unsure if he was good enough for her, tore her apart. She wasn't sure if she could respect his wish and leave him alone; because she couldn't be sure if would be gone for good and be leaving her heartbroken behind. She couldn't think of a life without him in it and now where she had no idea of where he was, she was starting to worry for sick. It was her nature to worry about the ones the cared for when she knew there was trouble. Alice found her sobbing in her room as she read the note and stood shocked.

She had never thought that of Eugene and was trying to comfort her as good as possible and got Pascal and Maximus talk about what to do. They agreed that it would be best to give Eugene some time, because they had a feeling that he wouldn't be capable of leaving her for good and convinced to let him be alone for a little while. When Rapunzel walked to bed, she still had Eugene on her mind. It was over two in the night and he still hadn't shown any sign or giving a sound on the phone. She had no idea of where he was and what was going on and she had a feeling that it would be very long night without him. She wanted him to be by her side in bed and let her rest her head on his chest, but that wouldn't happen tonight or who knew when it would happen? She hoped everything would fix itself quickly and let him get back to her, because he was her hero and she felt that he had saved her from the sharks and still loved him as much as she always had and the problem was that he wasn't around to let her tell him.

**Please review at the bottom and I'll be more than just happy.**


	10. Chapter 10 Another wild surprise

**A/N: it's incredible how much I managed to write on my vacation. Two chapters for my Kim Possible fanfic and two for this story. I guess the last chapter left you with some question about what happened to Eugene, but in this chapter, I promise that if you're reading, you'll find the answer.**

Rapunzel woke up from what she thought was a nightmare that Eugene wasn't at her side in the bed when she woke up, but when remembered the letter and didn't want to sleep more and risk another nightmare and got herself up off bed even though, she hadn't slept much more than four to five hours. Eugene's guilt feeling was taking hard on her. She only wanted to dream about herself running into his open arms and kiss him passionately on his lips and never let go of him again, but even though the danger, she had been experiencing yesterday, she didn't blamed him for a second and as much as she knew that he felt a little guilty himself, she knew that he only needed time. Alice and Pascal didn't know that Rapunzel overheard their little conversation and after thinking about, they were right about let him have some time and hopefully he would come back and tell her how much he loved her. It was the thing she wanted and needed to hear more than anything.

After three hours and Rapunzel gone out for a walk, she found Maximus leaving her a note as well.

_Dear Rapunzel, Alice and Pascal._

_I was called on the phone by my parents when they were at work and they told me that they have arrested the Stabbington Brothers after they according to witnesses have beaten up Eugene when he left us last night. He's at Corona Hospital, out of life danger, but seriously injured and apparently won't be out before in two days because of certain broken limbs and wounds from apparently burnings. I don't know much yet, but I'm driving down to check him and after knowing for certain how he is, I'm going to pick you guys up, I'll call when I'm on my way_

_Max_

Rapunzel stood speechless again, why was the world so cruel to her Eugene? It wasn't fair. She thought she couldn't cry more after yesterday, but she was wrong. She fell down to her knees again and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

After fifty minutes, Rapunzel couldn't cry anymore. She had to stop or else her eyes would never stop being red and it was not going to help on the situation. Pascal knocked on her door and sniffled and answered.

"Come in Pascal" Rapunzel knew it was Pascal because of the way he knocked on the door. It was always twice half hard knocks and nothing more or nothing less. Pascal walked into the room and saw Rapunzel who showed him the note. Pascal took his phone and found Maximus' and called it.

"Maximus Michelson"

"Hello, Max, it's Pascal here. What is status on Eugene?"

"I see you saw my note, but I don't have so much yet"

"But even so, come and pick us up. A certain Mrs. Henderson is sitting her and almost crying her heart out and don't want that to happen so please" Max paused. Just as he was about to answer Pascal, the doctor c came out along with the chief of police, Maximus' father.

"I'll call back in a minute" Maximus put off the phone and turned his attention towards the doctor who was in charge of Eugene after his car crash that time ago.

"Max, we have a charge against Alexander Stabbington and Andrew Stabbington and they'll both be put in court soon and we have witnesses that have confirmed our theory on what happened and tonight it'll be on the news when I have a press conference, but your mother will be home tonight to make some food for you and your friends if they want to stay" Maximus nodded to his father and turned his attention towards the doctor who told him that there was not more to say than the things he had told him on the phone earlier the day.

"Is there anything else we can do your for?"

"I promised my friends to pick them up and take them up here and I'm sure that his girlfriend, Rapunzel would want to see him, but you should might contact his parents, dad" his father nodded and got over and called Eugene's father who was shocked at how unlucky his son turned out to be lately about accidents, but was at the same time furious and was first calmed down when he was told about the court that awaited the Stabbington Brothers.

Maximus got out the hospital and started his car and drove a little faster than he normal did, but he couldn't talk on the phone while driving so he decided to get back a little sooner and get them to the hospital right away. Normally it would take fifteen minutes for Maximus to get from his house to the hospital, but he drove it no less than four minutes and he knew he had got spotted, he might wouldn't have his driving license and all that and besides that, his parents hated when he drove so fast, but he did for his friend Eugene and especially for Rapunzel and the others. He sprinted through the door and got to Rapunzel and Eugene's room and Pascal, Rapunzel and Alice stood shocked as he stood there. They were scared when they heard the over speeding vehicle and the brake he must have made in the swing, but he only took Rapunzel up.

"Let's go! Sorry for not calling, but I got here, let's say, a little faster than normal" Rapunzel grabbed Alice and Pascal ran up by himself and they got out to the car and Maximus again drove a little fast and it scared them a little, but he seemed to have control until a car drove over for red light, but luckily for the four friends, he managed to brake and swing as much as needed. The other car stopped and Maximus stood out to meet the other guy. Maximus looked furious; it scared Rapunzel and the others.

"What the fuck is the idea your crazy bastard!" Maximus shouted so angry that his face almost turned red.

"You got a problem!" the other man asked quite threating.

"You!" Maximus answered cold. Just as the other man got over and tried to beat him up, Maximus avoided and hit him hard by the stomach and as he stood, he smashed Maximus at the face as a police car came over. He arrested the other man and let Maximus and the others drive on after a few question. He asked Maximus to deliver a message to his father and so they got to the hospital and up to the floor they were informed by the nurse at the main entrance. Rapunzel almost sprinted away from the rest of them as they ran fast to keep up to her. They arrived safe and silence at the room where they got a positive update from the doctor that with the right medical attention, he would be out in less than 24 hours. Rapunzel was the first one to get into his room because Eugene's family hadn't showed up yet. Rapunzel walked slowly in as she spotted a sleeping Eugene on the bed and cried a few tears in silence as she walked over and sat on a chair next to him and took her hands to her head.

"Don't cry Rapunzel, please" Rapunzel took her hands away from her face immediately and look onto his face that was burned and bruised and still she saw the beauty in him. Nothing could replace him in her world and she embraced him.

"Are you okay Blondie?" Rapunzel stepped back one or two steps and stood shocked.

"Me? It's you who are injured and you ask if I'm okay. I had my go through a night with nothing, but fear and nightmares, but you're the one in the hospital bed"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm fine even though they might gave me some of a beat or two" Rapunzel kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"You know that you're still pretty to me through those burns and I love you even if something had happened yesterday" Eugene signed and leaned back at his pillow, he felt like he got a kiss from an angel.

"I love you too and I you have my word on that one" Eugene leaned up from his pillow again and kissed her on her lips passionately and leaned back again.

"I can't believe I was so lucky to get an angel such as yourself into my life" Rapunzel smiled and put her hand to her heart. Such compliments were overwhelming and that was one of the many reasons why she loved her Eugene. They embraced and separated as the door opened again.

Inside stepped Eugene's parents and Rapunzel was about to leave, but Eugene signed that she could stay with them, his condition wasn't ten times as bad as when he crashed in his car. Rapunzel exchanged looks with his parents and found it fine that she stayed and she brought Jane up to him and sat on the bedside and embraced her big brother. After a few minutes, Rapunzel greeted Eugene with a kiss and left the family to be alone and after they left, Maximus, Pascal and Alice followed Rapunzel inside and after fifteen minutes, they left for Eugene to get his medical attention and drove home. Rapunzel looked rather relieved on the way home. Pascal put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled back.

"Everything's okay Pascal" Pascal smiled at her as a sign of relief and so did Alice while Maximus was fully focused on the road in front of him, but this time, he didn't have a reason for driving fast so he just drove them home in legal tempo and left for a gas station and returned to the wonderful Italian dinner his mother had prepared. His phone beeped and he saw an incoming text message from Eugene.

_I'm signed off and am on my way to get my things, I'm gonna spend the last days with my parents and have some time alone with them, hopes you understand, but I'll see you in twenty minutes._

His parents didn't like when he texted at the table, but didn't say anything before he answered.

_Fine, I understand. See you in twenty minutes then._

Eugene arrived right on schedule. He knocked on the door and Maximus stood up from the table.

"I'll get that one, it's probably Eugene" he walked out to the door and greeted him. Eugene wasn't normal a man who embraced other guys, but so much had changed in his life since he started at Corona University and no one only had he gone from be known as Flynn Rider to Eugene Fitzherbert, but he had the most beautiful girl and got three of the best friends a guy could ask for.

"Great to see you healthy like always"

"Very funny Max, I know that was sarcastic, but I'm fine so no problemo" Eugene and Maximus laughed at each other shortly and Rapunzel came out to greet him. Eugene looked at Rapunzel who gave him a look that he almost could say that she begged him to stay.

"Rapunzel, I know that you want me to stay, but I haven't seen my parents for real since I brought you home that time before your birthday and that's a while since, but it's only a few days and you have lived seventeen, almost eighteen years without me, a few days should be possible even though I love to be at your side day and night, we need to accept that we can't stick each other every twenty four hours every day for the rest of our lives" Rapunzel lowered her head and sighed, but knew he was right. She nodded her head and as he lifted her head by the chin, she kissed him short and Eugene and Maximus walked in for his lockage. Maximus smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're really lucky to have someone who cares that much for you" Eugene nodded.

"Yes, I love you Rapunzel with all my heart, not only because of her amazing looks, it's a bonus, but her person is the most beautiful thing about her, but I think that you can pull it higher with Alice if you want to" Eugene sent him a naughty look that made Maximus blush.

"What should I do? I don't know anything about that stuff and I never had a girlfriend before, and what if she doesn't feel the same about me?" Eugene shook his head.

"I can see it in her eyes when you don't look. You are too nervous about that, but of course the time is difficult, either me or Rapunzel had been dating someone for real before we started"

"What did you do for make Rapunzel fall for you?" Eugene lost his words. It was a hard question to answer and it wasn't easy to answer on the moment.

"You know what Max? Come over to my parents' house tomorrow and we'll talk about it a little further" Maximus nodded.

"Here's the address. See you there tomorrow, but we have to do it short, I need some time with my parents"

"That's fair, but let's take it as it comes, there's after all five days left of our break"

"True, but I also have the court against the Stabbington Brothers the day before we start, hopefully they'll get a fair punishment and we won't have to see them every day at school" Maximus nodded, he also didn't like them and besides that, what they did done to Eugene hadn't made him mind more in their turn.

"I'll call when I leave" Eugene nodded and walked out with his lockage as before he left, he embraced Alice, Maximus and Pascal goodbye and kissed Rapunzel on the lips and she stood and waved all until he was turning around the corner and was way out of sight.

**Please make me happy and leave a review, it don't have to be way fancy, but just a little opinion is okay, just write a little text below you, anonymous or official user, it doesn't matter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Another eventful day

**A/N: I decided to make a little more in Barcelona. This chapter will be not as dramatic as the previous, but it will be exciting with encouragement to Maximus, but the rest you have to read you to. The court might show up later, but read and you'll find out.**

Eugene slept for almost twelve hours the next night. He'd always loved to sleep longer than the eight hours that he always heard were the time people needed to get fully rested. Jane knocked on the door to his bedroom.

"Come on in" Jane walked in.

"Good morning Jane"

"Good morning Eugene" she walked slowly closer to him and he let her lay down on his bed. They snuggled together and Eugene pulled some of her hair back behind her ear, its color reminded him more and more of Rapunzel, and he had a feeling that she might be just as beautiful as Rapunzel someday.

"What is it Jane?"

"Are you okay?" Eugene didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you been caused so much harm the last time? I heard mom and dad talk about after they thought we both slept, it seems like you were the only one"

Eugene was silenced. How should he explain such a big thing and complicated thing to a girl who wasn't even a teenager? But it wasn't just any girl, but his little sister. He thought very carefully of what to answer.

"It's hard to say, I don't know what to say because I don't know for sure. I don't think there's a certain reason, but it's curious and I would like to know myself why all this happens sudden"

"Is it Rapunzel?" Eugene wouldn't blame her, but he also find it aught that all it have happened to him after he started dating her. But that wouldn't affect the way he loved her, he loved her with all his heart and would as long as she wanted him.

"I haven't thought about that all that happened after I started dating her, I'll give you that it's curious, but Jane there's one thing you should know and are old enough to know. I love you, mom and dad because you're my family, but Rapunzel is something very special to me and not even if someone stabbed me, it wouldn't affect that I love her and always will and as long as she wants me, I'll be there for her" Jane wasn't old enough to know what it was like to love someone else than family, but she knew that their parents loved each other and that showed her how good it was to love someone and she liked Rapunzel very much.

"If you love her so much, why didn't you bring her along?" Eugene giggled at that. He knew she asked him that because she liked Rapunzel and found it amusing that they were so glad for each other after so short time; he felt that he'd have to make some night for him and the girls. But as much as he wanted to, he promised his parents to spend some time with them only, it was really long time since it had only been the four of them and it was about time to do it again.

"I'd sure love to and I'm glad that you like her, Jane, it means so much to me and tell Rapunzel and you'll see how much it means to her as well, but I promise mom and dad that the four of us would have a few days where it was only us like in old times and besides that I have to prepare a date for a friend" he blinked his eyes and Jane just laughed at that.

"Besides I have that court against my assaulters in a few days and therefor I want to think of something else until then, you're the best along with Rapunzel, but we have spent almost every day together since I brought her here the last time or at least since the car crash"

"Please don't talk about that, I was afraid of losing you" Jane lowered her head in certain way that made him think about Rapunzel, he lifted her head up by the chin just as he did recently with Rapunzel and made her look him the eyes with her blue eyes.

"Jane, I'm sorry that it scared you, of course I was scared too, but no matter what happens to me, I'll always be by your side and can always find me, in here" putting his hand on her heart.

"When I'm at school, in a foreign country, or might be in heaven in time, you can always find me by your heart, because when you love someone it stays in your heart forever" Jane started to cry and embraced her brother so hard that a child on her age would have been strangled to death, but Eugene was a well-trained muscular man and it was nothing for him and he returned the embrace and held his arms around his little sister.

"I love you, Eugene!" Jane managed to say between her tears. Eugene dried them off by her cheeks and made her smile sweet at him. He loved to hold her in his arms; it was just as lovely as holding Rapunzel, just in a different way.

"Don't cry, Jane, I love you too"

"I'm so lucky and so happy for that you're my brother" Jane managed to say after finished sobbing. Eugene dried the very last tears out of her face, he didn't mind cheering her up and he had to dry tears off her face the whole day, he would gladly do so.

"I couldn't have ask for a better little sister than you Jane and never doubt that for a second" as that, his father walked in and sat down besides his children.

"Good morning dad, what's on the program today, I'm fit for fight and ready to do anything " Eugene sat and grabbed his pills and a glass of water and got it all down and got some dresses on and started to walk a little trip with Jane while his mother got ready for some surprise that neither Jane nor Eugene knew anything about. At the same time, Maximus wrote his message as they were two minutes from returning. He had completely forgot that he promise to help him with his Alice-problem. He opened the text message on his iPhone.

_I'll be there in ten minutes._

Eugene answered back.

_Fine, I'm home and will tell my parents that I'm busy for an hour or two._

He received a final answer from Maximus

_Great, I'll see there then._

Ten minutes later, Maximus arrived and knocked on the door. Eugene called that he would open. He greeted Maximus and followed him to his room, but before they reached it, his mother was met in the living in the living room.

"Hello mom, this is one of my friends from school. Maximus Michelson, this is my mother, Danielle Robertson, my father, Jake Robertson and my little sister, Jane" Maximus shook hands with his parents and greeted Jane who shook his hands nervously. They walked into Eugene's bedroom.

"Sorry about Jane, but she's always nervous with new people, she even reacted just like that when I brought Rapunzel here"

"Robertson? I thought your surname was Fitzherbert" Eugene remembered that he never told Maximus his back story and he hadn't even told it to others than Rapunzel, Pascal and Alice until now on the school, some still knew him as Flynn Rider at school.

"It is, but I'm not their biological son, I was adopted by these people when I was a little kid and they decided to let me go by my real name that was Fitzherbert that my real parents were named after my real father married my birth giving mother. But there have taken so great care of me and I love them like they were biological and they always treated me as their real son and I have always seen Jane as my little sister because she was born some years after my adoption" Maximus understood it completely and loved when people did stuff like that and it sure had gone well.

Eugene then remembered why he had asked Maximus to come in the first place.

"First I need to know how you feel about Alice"

"I have strong feelings for her and would love to have her as my girlfriend, just the way as you and Rapunzel" Eugene then told some of the tricks he used to start the affair between himself and Rapunzel, but since it wasn't possible for Maximus to the same way, he started to find a suggestion for a nice date for him and Alice.

"I'd suggest a dinner at a nice restaurant, not too fancy, but not too cheap, wear a nice suit and use it to show her that she's something special and not just any ordinary female friend you're taking out on a dinner. Then take a walk and then there's only one thing you can do"

"What is that?"

"Tell her how you feel, I did that with Rapunzel and I could never have a relationship with her if I hadn't told her and you will never if you reveal and open your feelings to her" Maximus was a little afraid at the thought, but knew that Eugene was right.

"You're right! I'll do it!" Maximus said confident. Eugene put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you want, I can arrange dinner at a nice place or be in favor for a drive" Maximus felt more confident about the whole thing than ever and he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, but your part is already filled out and I'll have to do the rest from here"

"That's the spirit Max!" Eugene smiled and stood up as he saw what time it was.

"I can't believe that we have been sitting here for two hours, but I have to get back to my family and besides that you'll some planning to do, if I was you, I'd do it before school starts up so you don't too many things on mind" Maximus thought very close about that as he left for home. It was actually a very good idea. They had talked about what nasty assignments that would wait them. But he also wanted to ask when Rapunzel and Pascal wasn't there, he was born a little nervous, but the things about must because of the age. When he returned home, Pascal had left to see his own family for the last days as well as Eugene and now it was only Maximus and the girls. Pascal had sent Maximus the exact same text message as Eugene did and Maximus' response wasn't any different. Back at his home, the girls sat and talked and Maximus sneaked up and stood and listened that Alice was afraid that Maximus didn't like, it was obvious that Eugene was right all alone and he needed to make a move, but to make sure the girls didn't know he had been listening, he walked into the living room and called out loud.

"I'm back girls!" they stopped their conversation and walked into the living room.

"Now it's only the three of us, so what should we do?" Alice and Rapunzel knew that Pascal had gone, but he say where.

"Pascal left to be a little with his folks, like Eugene"

Maximus turned his looks towards Rapunzel.

"Haven't you some parents you could spend time, and what about you Alice?" Maximus wouldn't make it too obvious in front of Rapunzel.

"They're texting me all the time that they're staying out of the country longer and longer" Rapunzel was starting to feel a little sad, they haven't seen each other since she started at Corona University and it was after all a little while. Maximus felt maybe like he ought to not have asked her. Rapunzel could see the guilt in Maximus' eyes and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"It's okay Max" Alice and Maximus exchanged looks and

"Mine told me that they would leave and not be back before we get back to school" Maximus turned away and smiled to himself and knew that this might be his chance to do something.

"Of course, the both of you'll be welcome to stay here as long as you want to" Rapunzel embraced him. Bring welcome in someone else's home was always something that meant so much to her, then she always had something who could take care of her if she needed it. Maximus walked outside for himself for a little moment and made a call. It was answered in the other end.

"It's Eugene_"_

"Hello Eugene, Maximus here_"_

"Hi there Max, what's up?"

"Are you sure that you can't arrange something with Rapunzel? It'll be my chance to invite Alice out" Eugene thought for a second and after his talk with Jane, it might be what was for the best.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow evening, but keep it a secret, I want to make it a surprise and my parents had asked me after we have our family movie night this night, so that shouldn't be a problem"

"Great, then I'll see you around"

"Sure, lover boy, ha ha" Maximus was happy that the girls didn't hear that or saw him blushing. Eugene cut off the phone and walked back to his family for decide what to watch tonight. His mother had always been a little bad at keeping secret and it slipped out and now where they had bought some candy and soda for the night, they were ready for some fun. At Maximus Rapunzel and Alice fell asleep under a movie on the TV and Maximus brought them to bed and sat up for a while to search the internet of where to find the proper restaurant for him and Alice.


	12. Chapter 12 Spetacular night awaits

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone have given to me, it's incredible to see that I got over 55 reviews for 10 chapters, you're all so awesome and I love you. It's really you who makes it easier and more motivating to write my fantasies down and publish it to you people!**

Maximus received a text message from Eugene that he would be there in fifteen minutes to pick up Rapunzel, so he decided to take a little walk alone with Rapunzel. She walked down the street with him and could see that he was up to something, but decided to go a little easy on him.

"Max, do you trust me?" Maximus looked a little curious at Rapunzel; he didn't see why he should do anything else.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Rapunzel smiled. That was a sign to that she could continue her questioning.

"I'm glad to hear so, because I need to ask you something then and I promise to keep it safe and when I promise something, I never ever break that promise" Maximus knew that Rapunzel was one of the most honest girls he had ever met, but wanted to hear the question before he was 100 percent sure.

"It's nothing personal, Rapunzel, but I always want to hear the question before I can all positive" Rapunzel nodded in understanding for him and saw no way out now.

"Do you really like Alice for more than a friend?" Maximus felt quite unsure about that question. As much as he trusted Rapunzel, he knew that she was Alice's best friend and could maybe talk over, but since Eugene would pick her up in a few minutes, he thought that it was okay to reveal himself.

"Yes I do and I actually want to take her on a date, but only when there aren't plans with one of you guys" Rapunzel lifted her hand to her heart and turned around for Maximus not to see it, but she truly believed it end with them as she and Eugene. Maximus lifted his hand to her shoulder and made eye contact with her.

"Let's go back, I actually have a little surprise ready for you shortly" Maximus said with a smirk. Rapunzel gave him a curious look. It was her own smolder with her hair around her shoulders and a special smirk. They walked back and not more than a minute after; Rapunzel was shocked to see Eugene was parking in front of Maximus' house. Maximus sent a look that told Rapunzel everything that was needed and she ran out the door and flew into Eugene's arms. She kissed him with so much passion that it almost took out all his breath, but as much as he knew, neither did she or he cared about it. The only thing that mattered was that they were in each other's arms and together. It was hard to believe as Maximus and Alice stood and watched them and saw unbreakable they had become. Eugene got in and grabbed Rapunzel's things and they all they said goodbye and just like that, it was only Maximus and Alice and now was his chance to ask her out. He decided to wait until he had made dinner.

"Well Alice, do want to stay longer?" Maximus asked a little nervous, fortunately Alice didn't seem to see it.

"If I may" Maximus felt like it really was the big chance and answered confident.

"Of course you may" Alice giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he had to fight extra to keep it back. He went out the kitchen to make the dinner. He took a deep breath as he knew that his mother would return home soon along with his father and he wanted to ask her before they arrived, he took a deep breath and knew he had to do it.

"Alice there's something I've wanted to ask for a very long time"

"Okay, I'm listening" Alice allowed him to continue and gave him her undivided attention.

"I know that we right are sitting here and have a good time, but I wanted to ask if could invite you for dinner and a movie sometime?" Maximus had done it and asked her. Know he was just feared that she would reject him, but saw something in Alice's eyes. She smiled sweet to him and took his hand.

"Max, I'd sure love to, how about we do it tomorrow night while we still aren't going to be at school and besides, Rapunzel told me that she and Pascal will be attending Eugene's trial"

"I know, my father and mother usually takes me to them, I just didn't want to ask you to join in the same way, because it woul-" but before he could keep on, Alice interrupted him.

"I know what you mean" Maximus and took his hands to his head in irritation over how he let it all drive him to a level where he felt stupid. Alice raised and sat next to him and made him have eye contact and smiled to insure him that it was okay and no harm was done. He felt relaxed and when Alice went to bed, he sat up and arranged a table at the exact same place where Eugene took Rapunzel on her 18th birthday, but didn't knew that until he called Eugene on the phone.

"Good choice Max, they got very good food and I also took Rapunzel there on her 18th birthday"

"How funny, but wish me good luck"

"I'll do and so will Rapunzel, she told what you said to her today and we both hope it turns out well for you"

"Thanks, buddy, goodnight"

"Goodnight Max"

The next day, Maximus woke up to stare at Alice; she was so beautiful to his eyes. after some time, she was about to turn her head so in no time, he spoke so it didn't look that he was staring at her, it wouldn't be a good start.

"Good morning Alice" Maximus said as he tried to speak with his normal tone and smile like he normal would, but when he was alone with Alice, it was a little hard for him, he wasn't half as good with the ladies as Eugene, but for somehow, he had a feeling that she didn't cared so much as he did himself, but he still wanted to be sure.

"Good morning Max" Alice said and smiled so sweet that he was about to melt, or so he thought. He didn't know what to say next to her, she noticed and at the same time, she wondered where they were going tonight.

"Are everything ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I've table at a nice restaurant in Corona Center and I know from some friends that it should be a great place with not only good food, but also great view" to Alice, it sounded exciting and her feelings for Maximus got an extra kick at this, he had really made it something extra for her, it could warm most girl hearts.

"Sounds interesting, I'll look forward to that"

"I think you'll like it"

"I do too, but the main recent I'll like tonight is because of the fact that you're taking me" Maximus didn't know what to say, no girl had ever complimented him in that way and he was way sure that tonight on the way home or whenever he found the time right, he would tell her his feelings. It was a hard thing for every man, but she was worth it and he had a feeling that his feelings were may be mutual.

After a few hours, Maximus went upstairs to change into some fine clothes and Alice was already in the progress, which could only be good because he knew how long time women could take to get ready. When Maximus was dressed in a white shirt with black tuxedo and black blue tie, he got his credit card and car key ready for the night that he hoped would change his status. When Alice got down, he was almost fainting of her beauty. She had sat her blond hair back and put on a nice red dress that reminded him of the old photo of Alice's favorite actress, which name he couldn't remember.

Once he got to his senses, he offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted it and they walked out to the car and headed for the restaurant. It didn't take much time, because for some strange reason the traffic wasn't as big as it used to be. Of course it was over seven in the evening, but still in Corona it could be tough in traffic until nine in the evening. Maximus parked a little distance away from the restaurant and took a blindfold around Alice's eyes.

"What's the deal Max?"

"Nothing, Alice, really, just don't want to spoil the surprise too early" Maximus led out an ironic laughter and let her out of the car and took his left hand around her bag and the right hand in hers. They walked for about five minutes, but because of the blindfold, it seemed like fifty minutes to Alice and also because of the excitement of the date. She had liked Maximus for a very long time and tonight might was her chance to take the further step, because she hadn't admitted it, but she was a bit jealous of Rapunzel for having such a nice guy like Eugene, not because it was Eugene, but because he was a nice guy and she wanted one as well who would care for her and she hoped that Maximus could be that guy.

Suddenly they stopped, but as she was about to take off the blindfold, Maximus stopped her and a waiter arrived.

"Hello, sir, got a reservation?"

"Yes, the name is Maximus Michelson" the waiter checked the list and find Maximus' last name in a hurry.

"Ah, Mr. Michelson, table for two?" Maximus nodded. He led the way for Maximus and Alice to a table with the perfect view, just as Eugene described it when they talked on the phone earlier. The waiter was about to take out the chair for Alice, but signed to him that he would do that. The waiter smiled at Maximus and nodded.

"I'll be right back with the menu cards and welcome drinks"

"Thank you" Maximus led Alice down to her chair when the waiter was out of sight and took off the blindfold and judged from the look on Alice's face, she was more than stunned of the fine choice of restaurant. She sure wasn't used to at places like this and it showed her that Maximus was up to something, but she was ready to give it a try. He sat down in front of her and smiled at her and she smiled back at him sweetly. Maximus ordered a steak with potatoes, Alice ordered taco with salad. For dessert, Maximus ordered raspberry milkshakes with raspberry pies with white cream on.

They sat and talked about everything with open hearts and souls and had a great night. Maximus got up from the table and paid for the meal and asked Alice to wait for him at the table for a moment while he walked inside for the bathroom. He stood at the sink and splashed water onto his face and stood and thought to himself and decided that it was time. He got back to Alice and offered his hand, which she gladly accepted and they walked back to Maximus' car and drove home without much talk as on the way back to the car, until Alice broke the silence when he stopped the car.

"Thanks for anything you did for me tonight Maximus, I don't know what to say" Maximus decided to wait until they got inside and once they were inside, he led Alice to his couch.

"Alice, I have something important to tell you and ask you, and no matter what, I accept your answer" Alice nodded without saying a word.

"For a very long time, I have had feelings for you, I can only say I'm crazy about and as much as I think Rapunzel is a pretty girl, you're the only girl I'd call beautiful and I hope that I could be your boyfriend someday, if not today, because I'm not only crazy about you, I love you" Alice's heart was about to melt and she was almost as close to faint. She couldn't reject him, not because she'd feel sorry for him, but because she liked him for more than a friend, especially the last three words were big words, but showed her that it wasn't fake at all.

"I'd love it to be that way, I love you too and I'd love to be calling you my boyfriend, if you want me to be your girlfriend, then you can have me" Maximus was stunned by her choose of words and so they moved closer and as that, their lips met in a kiss of deep passion and as they broke they looked at each other.

"I love you Alice"

"I love you too Maximus"

"Please keep calling me Max, sweetheart" Alice had never been called that before, but liked the sound of it.

"Okay, Max, but I won't love any less"

"Sweetheart or Alice, my love for you, remains the same" they kissed again and broke after some time and fell asleep together on the couch and as Maximus' parents came home, they silenced sneaked up to their room, making sure not to wake the two lovebirds, who were snuggled into each other and smiled in their sleep.

**Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope to finish another before Monday the 13****th**** where my school starts on the second of three years before I graduate and the second year is in Denmark rumored as the hardest year, so I'm warning you now that it might be longer between updates, but I promise I won't stop for good, I love you guys too much for that.**


	13. Chapter 13 Day of justice

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews I haven't replied, but they mean so much to me and like I said several times before, its' the source for my writing and the thing that keeps the desire to write and my gratitude can't be described with words.**

Maximus woke up and saw that Alice had fallen asleep in his arms as he was still holding, trying to recover what happened last night or if it was just a dream he had been having several times for the past month. He smiled and let out a sigh as he managed to slip out of his grab on Alice without waking her up, she was adorable the way she laid and slept on the couch. He decided to take some fresh air and ran a few miles and as he got home and took a shower, Alice woke up. She walked into the kitchen and took some breakfast and sat down and waited for Maximus to come down. He got into some fresh clothes and sat down with Alice and they smiled at each other and held each other's hand and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning Alice" Maximus said and looked deep into her eyes that was beautiful to him, just like the rest of her, just as on the inside.

"Good morning Max" they went over to the couch and turned on the news, where they had very surprising news on and it was good that they heard them, they were really important. A news man showed up and had Eugene live as they sat there on the couch.

"I'm standing here with Eugene Fitzherbert who will be in court in two hours since the court decided to move it a little time back to make sure not to holding the Stabbington Brothers longer than legal" he turned his attention away from the camera and turned to Eugene who stood with Rapunzel at his side.

"Eugene, how do you feel about going to court one day before assumed?" Eugene didn't take long before he answered.

"I'm fine with it and hopefully it won't change the result because I have to admit that I normally don't want to see people be punished, but in this case after what they put me through, I hope they get the hard penalty and if it turns out that they can be found innocent after what the burns and other medical results are showing, then I'd say that the meaning of the word justice is lost for good" Maximus was surprised to see how Eugene took it and he totally agreed with him.

"I guess we have to get to the court in less than two hours" Alice asked Maximus who nodded and got up to get changed. Maximus and Alice sat into his car and drove over to the court and got there before Eugene and Rapunzel had walked in and as the four were met by Pascal, they were stepping inside as editors and TV reporters was surrounding them and two guards came out as Eugene tried his best to avoid their question for the mean time.

"I'm sorry, but the courts is about to start and I promise to answer your question when I know the result" Eugene stepped in and sat on one side with his lawyer and Maximus' father who were the policeman in charge of the case, while the Stabbington Brothers sat in front of him with their defense and looked evil into Eugene's eyes as he just looked calm at them as Rapunzel, Maximus, Alice and Pascal were joined by Eugene's family and some other attenders.

"This court is now official starting!" the judge shouted and smashed his wood hammer into the desk in front of him.

"The court is against Andrew Stabbington and Andreas Stabbington" the judge turned to look straight at the brothers.

"What do you have to say in your defense?" they turned to face each other and the one brother stood up.

"It was Rider's own fault and if he hadn't teased us up, then none of this would have happened" Eugene was about to laugh of such a lame excuse. It was almost as if he wanted to go to jail, but he didn't care as long as they were sent there. Normally Eugene didn't think about people like that, but he couldn't take when people hurt him or someone he cared about, so he hoped that said in the interview was going to happen and they would be brought to justice. Maximus' father stood up and asked permission to speak, the judge approved and ordered Andrew Stabbington to sit and when he got his butt on the seat, he spoke up.

"Hard violence are something we take most serious according to law and the assault could, as it says in the rapport I have here from the doctor who had responsibility of Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert, have killed him and the burns on his body shows that it was way, way over the line and if justice is to be found, when it shouldn't be a small punishment" then the defense of the brothers stood up and spoke his words, it seems like they had an even worse chance of getting a low punishment and after more than just some disagreements between the defense and the lawyer, the judge asked to see the medical rapport that was brought. He looked very closely to it and saw that the point that Police Chief Michelson had was good. He ordered the lawyers to stand up and the intensity floated over the room. The judge spoke.

"What punishment does the lawyers of Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert and the lawyer of Mr. Andrew Stabbington and Mr. Andreas Stabbington suggest?" the intensity hadn't been bigger since he turned his look to Eugene's lawyer first.

"Eight years of prison" the lawyer said formal and stood up and said no less as the judge turned his look to the defense of the Stabbington Brothers.

"Prison doesn't serve here, so I suggest this. Society service" everybody looks turned to the defense and looked at him as if he was insane or something, because never in the history of Corona had there been an assault like this without prison term.

The judge turned his head to his extra judges and they mumbled between them so one heard a word. Then the judge made ready to announce the punishment.

"I hereby sentence Andrew Stabbington and Andreas Stabbington to five years of jail" everyone stood and was quite shocked.

"The court is dismissed" then he slammed his hammer and the constables surrounded the brothers and took them away. They struggled and were just about to get loose when an officer knocked them unconscious with his stick and they were put in handcuffs and dragged into a police truck on their way back to prison. When they were out of distance, Eugene stepped out to talk to all the editors and TV reporters that have standing waiting for getting an interview. Eugene silenced all the reporters.

"One question at the time, I can't remember all your questions, so please slow down" fortunate for him, the reporters ordered his request and while he was talking, Maximus was waiting for him with Alice, Rapunzel and Pascal.

"What do you say to the punishment?"

"Serves them right, I was surprised that my lawyer said eight years, but I was more close to collapse in laughter when the defense said society service, that was ridiculous and thank god for me that he was the one leading them through because it seems like he didn't helped them a lot, some of his point shocked even the judge"

"How does it feel to have it over?"

"That's the best thing about it, I'm gonna take my friends and my beautiful girlfriend home to have some fun and let us get ready for school who starts in two days" Rapunzel wanted to race into Eugene's arms and crushed all the air out of him, she stood crying after listen that he told the whole of Corona that she was beautiful, it was more than she could have wanted of him.

"Have the even affected you physical or physiologic?"

"Not since I came out of hospital and I don't think it would have affected me physiologic unless they haven't got the punishment that they deserved" after a lot more of question, Eugene decided that he had answered enough question and left the reporters. Eugene, Alice, Pascal, Rapunzel and Maximus got into Eugene's car and drove them home to his parents who Eugene had messaged that he would take them home. Then they got into the house.

"Mother, father, Jane, this Maximus Michelson, Pascal Ferdinand, Alice Thatch and Rapunzel that you have already met" Eugene pointed to each as he presented them. Rapunzel saw Jane rush into her and embraced her, Rapunzel just like Jane had missed her a lot and they had a great time when Eugene and Rapunzel had until now.

"Danielle Robertson, my husband Jack Robertson, our daughter Jane and this is our little dog named Bella" Pascal had always loved dogs and the dog seemed to like him very much so she enjoyed a long scratch and Maximus and Alice greeted Eugene's parents.

"So are you staying long?"

"They're just staying for the night and I'll drive them home to each other tomorrow" Rapunzel stood and wondered what would happen to her, since her parents wouldn't be back before in two weeks. She decided to ask him when it was only the two of them. They decided that since they were so many they ordered pizza for tonight and after they had ate the last piece, they had been sitting by the table for almost three hours. Eugene decided to offer his parents that he could take the evening walk with Bella and as he was about to walk out, he was stopped.

"Let me come with you, I want to talk a little with you"

"Alice, can you take a little time with Jane, please?" Alice nodded and smiled, she had admired Jane since she saw her. They walked out. After close to ten minutes and they were half way, Eugene knew there was something bothering Rapunzel and she hadn't spoken up yet.

"What's bothering you Blondie?" Rapunzel tried hard not to look into Eugene's eyes. He stopped at the instant and made her and she knew there was no way out of it.

"My parents won't be home before one or two weeks, I'm just wondering what I'll do until then if you're gonna drive us back, I don't like to be alone and not have a ride for school" Eugene almost forgot that Rapunzel's parents had been gone for a very long time and besides he wanted to with her as much as possible, it was a mutual feeling that made their relationship something else.

"I'll arrange that you can stay with us until school, but we need to pick up your stuff at Max's house anyway" Rapunzel took Eugene's hand smiled at him, he was almost lost in thoughts when Rapunzel made her lips to his and they passionately kissed for some time before walking home.

"Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Eugene smiled and kissed her lips shortly.

"I love you too, you're the best thing ever happen to me" Rapunzel embraced him, she felt so lucky to have him by her side after all what happen the last time, they all hoped it would be over soon. They walked in as Pascal had already gone to bed and Alice sat alone with Maximus and Rapunzel as well as Eugene saw their lips meet and as they were discovered, they got up and smiled confident as if nothing to hide.

"Are you started dating Max?" Rapunzel asked curious as Eugene stood beside her. Maximus and Alice both nodded and were greeted, they had already told Pascal and now he only needed a date before everyone could say they found their love. The four of them sat up for an hour before they were followed to bed by Eugene who showed them the second guest room where there was three beds and Pascal was lying snoring so hard that they didn't think nothing would wake up, not that it was so high you couldn't sleep, but he seemed lost in his sleep. Alice, Maximus, Eugene and Rapunzel got into an embrace and after that, Eugene and Rapunzel got to Eugene's room to share his bed. It all ended as a good day and Rapunzel hoped that everyone would turn out more perfect now than they already where.

**Hope you guys liked it. Hope to see your awesome reviews. I can't believe that I received over 70 reviews for 12 chapters until now, it's incredible and I love you all guys. Please leave a review and I'll reply on them to the next chapter, sorry I haven't done that much, but I have tried to show my gratitude through the review I did for your stories. Sincerely your Danish friend, MrAndersIversen.**


	14. Chapter 14 Eugene the rebel

**A/N: sorry for not making another chapter sooner than this, but I didn't really knew what to write about, but now I'm quite sure I have the idea. I really want to send my gratitude to those who have reviewed the last chapter and have over 70 reviews for the previous 13 chapters is none more than stunning and a reason I don't stop. **

It was now another start at the university where all seemed in different mood after the big judge on the Stabbington Brothers for their assault on Eugene. He was surrounded by students and teachers who had so many questions, it was hard for him to stay cool as he tried to, he meant it was the right thing to do after what happened, and he didn't want to brag about it. Mostly for Rapunzel's and his friend's sakes. It was a long day and as they finished their last class, Eugene and Maximus walked out of the door and again people try to storm around him for questioning him. He decided that he needed to get away from it all. He had to come up with something.

"Hey isn't that the Stabbington Brothers there?" Eugene pointed to the door and everyone turned their looks to the doors. At the same time Eugene smashed through the crowd and ran as fast as if he a thief running away from the police to get to his room and as Rapunzel stopped and saw him running, she ran after him and asked him to stop, but he didn't stop before he had locked the door to his room. He sighed after running so fast he thought it would even out run a professional sprinter. Rapunzel knocked on the door and Eugene unlocked every lock except the one who made it possible for him to look outside to make sure there weren't others or someone tried to trick him into open the door.

"It's me Eugene, don't worry" Eugene unlocked the door and as Maximus got in, he smashed the door close. He turned to face his girlfriend and best friend.

"That's was way too much attention, the medias have so overdid it" Maximus nodded in agreement.

"Typical the medias"

"Couldn't agree more, it's really annoying that they can't respect people enough to don't do these kinds of things" Rapunzel gave him a kiss on his cheek in an attempt to calm him a little down, she knew what would work best and after that, she embraced him around his neck as she leaned up on her toes.

"Don't worry, Blondie, I'm fine. This will be over in a few days, I think it's just be smart to keep a low profile"

"Very smart I'd say, unless you want to make another run away from everyone again" Maximus said in a teasing tone.

"Ha ha, very funny Max, but still I can't argue with you" Maximus gave a smirk of winning.

"But about that assignment? Shall we start it, it seems like a very tough one" Rapunzel looked at the assignment with great excitement, she loved challenges. One of the spirit things that made Eugene loved her so much.

"I guess we should start" Maximus turned to the door.

"I'll ask Alice and Pascal if we should start, then you two can write it in here where you can be left in peace" Eugene and Rapunzel sat down by his desk and started to analyze all the paintings they were meant to use for the assignment who would be the last big for the year and Gothel had already filled up the demand for assignment hours, but she never did easy on her students. Rapunzel and Eugene sat and studied and studied in what seemed like days, four hours of analyzing and writing and their arms were so tired that they almost could be dropped to the ground and feel boneless. It was at that time when the clock for dinner called and even though Eugene had a bad feeling about going, he had to.

Eugene decided to go get a table a little away from the other students as well as the teachers. He got four chairs over so Maximus, Alice and Pascal could join him and Rapunzel. They sat and chatted until Eugene finished his meal and excused him and left the others. He really wasn't in the mood to sit there. Rapunzel excused her too and followed Eugene without he knew. He opened the door to his and Maximus' room and turned his look, which Rapunzel didn't expect and he saw her standing a few meters from him. He offered his hand to her and they walked inside and Rapunzel sat down.

"Eugene is something wrong?" Eugene turned his look surprising to Rapunzel; he couldn't really see any reason for him to not be okay, he either didn't know what he did as Rapunzel meant he acted not okay.

"Not really. Why?" Eugene could see the worry in Rapunzel's eyes and opened his arms to let her embrace him around the waist and he held his arms around her as well. He kissed her at the top of her hair and she felt water form in her eyes.

"I'm all right, don't worry. It's just the attention from all those people are a little too much and therefor I wanted to get away from it before any like what happened earlier today might repeated itself" just as he finished his sentence, he saw the water in her eyes. He dried it away and kissed her on her lips to reassure her that he wasn't joking and he was relieved when he saw her smiling and nodding.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time Blondie; I know there have been a few accidents the last time, but still. Promise me that, I don't want you to go worried all the time, it doesn't suite the beautiful soul of yours" He kissed her forehead and she sniffled, he was always good with compliments, but it still got to her heart.

"Thanks Eugene, I love you"

"I love you too, that's why I don't want you to worry so much, it doesn't suit anybody" Rapunzel nodded. She couldn't deny that he was right, it really didn't suit her and as much as she cared for him, she was sure that it might be better to take it easy and just be herself, it was why he loved and if she just was herself then things might be great as they already were.

Eugene checked their lessons after that he and Rapunzel had settled down and saw that Gothel had moved the schedule for the assignment back so they didn't have more than two days and he bumped his head into the desk. Rapunzel walked over and checked the schedule and stood with her mouth wide open in shock.

"How can she do that? That way too little time" Rapunzel asked him. He sat looking at the schedule and became angry. He grabbed his papers from Gothel's class and walked angry out of the room. Rapunzel followed and couldn't stop him; he was lost in angry thoughts. She grabbed his arms and rushed him around.

"Eugene, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the head master and tell him about Gothel's bullshit and make her see things a bit differently" Rapunzel stood shocked. Both Eugene and Rapunzel were more surprised when three persons came around the corner.

"Wow, wow Eugene. Are you mad or do you want to risk getting kicked out?" Eugene knew that it was a possibility, but he was sick and tired of Gothel's way of treating the children.

"I know, I know, but I'm really tired of the way she treats us and I'm not sure that the head master won't agree with me when I show him how many big assignments she had given and with the log in he had for the school record, he could show how ridiculous short time they had been given. Besides he knew that his parents had a good relationship with the head master and that work out to his advantage. The four of them realized soon that it was useless to try and stop him from doing it, he was determined.

"Eugene, maybe you should reconsider it again" Eugene gave a look that showed them that he didn't even want to reconsider it, he was already on his way before any of them could get a word said.

Shortly after he was up at the head masters office door and he knocked it three times. It took a while, but then an answer came through the door.

"It's open" Eugene opened the door and stepped into the office he only had been in once before.

"Ah Mr. Fitzherbert, please sit down" Eugene took a seat and looked a little around.

"Tea?"

"No thanks"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You see sir, it's about Professor Gothel" the head master looked concerned. Eugene didn't know why, but maybe there had been something with Gothel that they didn't knew and normally rumors speeded fast on places like this.

"What about her?"

"I know this is a university, but she have already gone way over the assignment demands and she have just given us an assignment if I may show you on your computer?" the head master nodded and Eugene logged in and showed him the assignment and the schedule and he saw when it was handed to the students.

"I know that it is demanded that we make assignments and homework, but if she keeps on then more than half of the class will leave because of the stress or we'll too much to keep on schedule on the other subjects. The head master shook his head and Eugene had a feeling that it was useless and he was about to leave forgetting his papers when he called back. He turned his head around and got eye contact with the head master.

"I've talked to her about those things before and I gave her a warning some time ago. I'll let you all know what will happen when I have talked to Mrs. Gothel" Eugene nodded.

"You can leave now and don't worry" Eugene nodded again and left and back at the corridor, he was met by Alice, Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus who stood excited and awaited him.

"What did he say? Are you kicked out? Are you okay?" Rapunzel bombed him with question. Eugene laughed shortly and smiled at them.

"Honestly, what did he say?" Eugene smiled at Pascal. He had expected that they would feel worried and he couldn't be certain what reaction the head master would show.

"He seemed pretty upset with Gothel. He said that he would have a hand-to-hand talk with her. I think she could get in trouble for the way of treating us, he have actually warned her about that before he said" the four of them stood so surprised that they seemed frozen.

"You're kidding us right?" Alice asked in surprised. Eugene smiled and shook his head. Pascal stood wide eyes with eyes bigger than a chameleon in shock.

"So you are not getting kicked out?" Pascal asked just as surprised as the others. Eugene shook his head.

"Not yet. I don't know what will happen until Gothel and the head master have had their talk, but I really can't see why they should kick me out for such a small rebellion, it is a rebellion, but a just a small one and besides we are all humans and she's treating us like we're machines to do her commands and that's not fair of her"

"It's good to know, but I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day and besides we have that assignment to do after lessons tomorrow"

"You're right Max; we should really get some rest" Maximus and Eugene kissed their girls and Pascal got to embrace his friends and the all went to their rooms and got ready for a time where there could maybe be changes in the air. But they hadn't the slightest idea of if it would be good or bad.

**Hope you have enjoyed read it so much as I did write it. Today where I'm uploading it is my 19****th**** birthday and I want to send my gratitude to DreamGirll and Tangled4ever for senting birthday messages to me and also 18lzytwner for the reply to my review and the massage was nice and also the reviews from the latest chapter and I hope to see as many review and got up around 80 reviews, it would be nice. Sincerely your Danish friend, MrAndersIversen.**


	15. Chapter 15 Project of anxiety or relief

**Oh god I can't believe how long of a break I've had from writing and oh god how I've missed it, but there has been so many things keeping me all too busy, but hopefully that's about to change. I just uploaded a chapter for my Kim Possible story, Greatest Anniversary and it proved that one of my most loyal readers haven't lost interest in my work. I can't thank you for that Tangled4ever!**

It was just a few weeks since the art class had made their big assignment that was rumoured to be one of the more important of their first year and everyone was so excited to see how things had turned out. They had spent sleepless nights and put in hours of studying instead of taking a little time off, they knew how important it was and it was said that if you couldn't make it, then the school had their right in turning you down and ask you to find something else to educate yourself into. Gothel looked over to the class as usual to try scare them to death and there were a few students that she had won the battle against, there were only a few like Eugene who she seemed to have a little trouble with. It seemed like the conversation most of the school had talked about that Eugene had with the vc. didn't seem to effect on Gothel's behaviour, but they had been told that they old needed two more small assignments before the school year was over and it seemed to relax a few of them.

The class was over and Rapunzel was the only one who hadn't' got her project back and she was close to getting a heart attack or so because she was so scared if she might fail. Eugene who had got an A+ plus for his and Alice who got B- sat with her and tried to cheer her up, but she just asked be left alone and she walked away from both of them. Eugene and Alice looked at each other. They both knew Gothel had a bad eye for Rapunzel and it was a mystery that she was the only student who had not heard a thing about her project, she was one of the best in class and had put a lot into her work and if she wasn't given an A for it, then it would another sign from Gothel, but normally Eugene had been able to solve this stress points and this time he felt clueless of what to do. Alice felt exact the same way about her roomie and they sat and wondered. Alice was the first to come up with an idea.

"Eugene, do you remember the first time you comforted Rapunzel in this sort of mood?" Eugene thought for a moment, it was that point where something started between them. He nodded, still not quiet see where she was going with this.

"Maybe it's something special needed to take her mind off" Eugene knew that she preferred to be alone or that what she said, but he knew he could figure out something that would get her mind on other thoughts. Eugene nodded and Alice knew as he left that she was one lucky girl to have a guy like him.

Rapunzel sat back in her - and Alice's room and was only getting more and more afraid. She knew that Gothel had something bad for her, but she didn't know how far she could take it. She was totally lost in thoughts as she heard a little harder knock on the door than the first one that she didn't knew for sure if it was on her door, she then went to open the door. Her worried expression was soon replaced by a smile and a kiss as she saw Eugene stand in front of her.

"Blondie, I know this thing with Gothel upsets you and we all understand, but you have to let go off it for a little bit and I think I know the solution" Eugene took her hand and almost dragged her out of the room.

They walked out to the parking lot and took Eugene's new car that he just got; it was a nice Audi A8 in black that Rapunzel hadn't heard a singe thing about. The only one he had told was Pascal and Maximus that only knew because they asked him for a lift to fix up something Maximus was planning to do for Alice in the nearby future. Rapunzel looked at Eugene when he opened the car door. He thought for a minute that she would accuse him for stealing it. This car would be very expensive.

"Eugene where do you the money for this?" Eugene gave her a sceptical look.

"What? Do you think I've stolen it or what!?" Rapunzel looked shocked and stepped back. Eugene knew he had overreacted.

"No, but this car must have been very expensive, I just wonder where you got this money from" Eugene took her into his arms and she gladly returned it.

"Sorry Rapunzel, I overreacted"

"It's okay Eugene, but please tell me where you got the money from"

"I'll tell you later when we reach our destination" Rapunzel looked curious, Eugene didn't show any sign that could tell her what he got planned, she sighed and smiled, kissed him and then sat on the passenger seat and Eugene got behind the wheel and drove to a place she remembered from her birthday. Eugene took out some refreshments from the back of the car and went down to rent a boat. He rowed a little and stopped in the middle of the lake and gave her some food.

"I love you Eugene, this is way too much"

"Nothing is too good for the girl I love, my love for you is like nothing I've ever tried before" Rapunzel and Eugene towards each other and kissed passionately and Rapunzel laid her head on Eugene's chest and they laid there for a few hours, just relaxing and enjoyed each others company. Rapunzel then unintentionally reminded herself about his car, it wouldn't lose her mind until she knew for sure how he managed to afford such a great car.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please just tell me how you managed to afford your car? I'm not accusing you, I'm just curious and a little wondered" Eugene knew she would and she had a right to.

"I saved money for a long time, besides that I just got paid some money that was found to a foundation for my original parents and because of the A+ grade for the project, my other parents gave some of the money I needed to afford it" Rapunzel was relieved to know how he managed to do it. It was actually for her like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It was hard to explain, but she was so relieved and even more relaxed now. As they sat there for another hour, they noticed how much time have gotten, Eugene started to row them to shore. They got up to his car and drove back to the university. They got to back to their rooms where Rapunzel talked to Alice about the thing Eugene had done for while Alice talked about how amazing her relationship with Maximus was starting to be.

Suddenly they were disturbed when there was a knock on the door and a demanding to open the door, this meant it was a school staff that was at the door. Alice went to open the door and it was the VC who wanted to speak with Rapunzel in his office. Rapunzel got up from her bed and walked behind him until they reached his office, she was surprised to see Gothel already sitting there in another chair. Rapunzel tried to not show her fear and be polite against the teachers, also to give the VC a good impression of herself.

"Hello Mrs Gothel"

"Hello Mrs Henderson" the VC sat down in his chair asking Rapunzel to sit down next to Gothel. When she sat down, the VC looked at Gothel who pulled out some papers from her bag. Gothel handed the papers over to Rapunzel. It was her project for Gothel's class. She looked first at Gothel then at the VC.

"We had to look through it some times to make sure yours and Mr Fitzherbert's weren't exactly the same, but we have people saying you were studying a lot together, is that correct?" Rapunzel nodded. Before she spoke up

"Yes, Eugene and I are dating and doing a lot of things together and we studied a lot together so we did try to make sure we didn't write to much that could look like cheating, we may studied together, but we still wanted to make our own projects" the VC then looked at Gothel with a look that said he was convinced and Gothel knew she had no choice but to be a fair judge.

"It's a very good project, maybe one of the best in my times as a teacher. It's A+ then, congratulations Mrs Henderson" Rapunzel was no more than stunned. She was so relieved, the thing that up set her so much before Eugene had taken her out for the ride was now out of the world and not only that, but she like Eugene had made top grade and had heard from all teachers, but Gothel that it was a real good one as well, it was the greatest motivation she had gotten from a teacher in a very long time. She was asked to leave the office as she shook hands with both the VC and Gothel and left to her room with a smile she thought couldn't be taken off unless a terrible tragedy would accrue.

When she entered the room, she was surprised to see Maximus with Alice and as they were sleeping in each others arm, just like she and Eugene had done on the boat, she thought she would first see how Pascal was doing and then talk a little more with Eugene before dinner.

She ran into Pascal who seemed to be in a very strange mood. He looked like he had been hypnotized and Rapunzel found it very amusing. She went over to talk to him.

"Hey Pascal, what's with you today?" Pascal sure was lost in thoughts as he sprang surprised and sighed heavy.

"Okay, there is this girl, her name is Camille and she is so totally on my mind" Pascal made the funniest face as Rapunzel spread to laughter and almost lost balance. Pascal found it less amusing and raised an eyebrow at her, as she understood she apologized and told him about her result in Gothel's class. Pascal had gotten an A – so he wasn't long from her and Eugene, but congratulated her and she told him to meet her at dinner along with Maximus and Alice as she told him was at her room and asked him to make sure they would be there as well, she was going to find Eugene and tell him the news. Pascal nodded and went down the hall to where Rapunzel and Alice had their room as she went to Eugene's corner of the building.

A few moments later, she walked close to the door as he pulled the door open and to his surprise he was caught by a passionately kiss by Rapunzel, which he naturally returned after get over the shock. Besides that, he was also very surprised by the sudden change of mood, but like she always was, it was a very good mood indeed and just another thing he loved about her.

"What's up Blondie?" Rapunzel embraced him and looked into his brown eyes.

"I got back the project" Eugene was now the man to be enthusiastic and curious.

"Really!? How did it go?" Rapunzel smiled again, he already knew it was a good sign, but still wasn't sure as he waited excited to hear his girlfriends result.

"A+ just like you" Eugene and Rapunzel embraced each other and as he planted a kiss on her forehead, she pulled his head down to hers as their lips more or less smashed onto each other and it kept on until they both needed to catch their breath.

"Let's celebrate by dinner"

"I promise we'd join Max, Alice and Pascal tonight, let's just do it relaxing tonight here and then be ourselves a little afterwards. Eugene knew he would enjoy some time alone with Rapunzel and some time with his other friends wouldn't be bad either. One thing was sure, it was starting to get real great in his life.

**Here I'm back and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did and I gotta say it's great to be back and hopefully next time won't be so far, but hope to see some nice reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16 Great bad party

**A/N: I got to say I'm more than surprised at how fast I got all those reviews and it made me feel of writing fast again. All the praise you gave was awesome and you can't imagine how much it means to me.**

It was the day after Rapunzel have gotten her project back and she was still on top of the world. She was more relaxed than she had been ever since she and Eugene had started dating where she felt relaxed for real was surprised at how nice that feeling actually was.

Eugene was in a great mood, mostly because Rapunzel seemed to be more the girl he fell for back at the first semester. He was excited at the thought of spending some time with Rapunzel and she told him, she'd had a surprise for him. After a few hard weeks with a lot of hard work, it was time for a short break for two weeks. She wouldn't tell until the school had given some important message that apparently everyone had to hear in the big auditorium. He had promised to pick her up at her room with Maximus who'd pick up Alice at the same time and they'd meet Pascal at the auditorium because he said he some "personal business" to attend to before the announcement.

Maximus knocked on their door and Rapunzel locked their door up and let the guys who kissed their girls and went out to go for the auditorium that was close to the room. They were there in good time to make sure to get an okay spot as they saw Pascal had taken seats in the middle of everything because the geeks who were rumoured to almost do nothing else but school work sat already lined up at the front seats. Eugene couldn't help but find their looks pretty weird, but that might have to be because it matched their personality.

When most of the students sat down on the seats available, the VC started his first attempt to get the young crowds attention.

"Good morning everybody, as you all know, I have a announcement, one I think you will like" some seemed to lighten up a little with excitement as they awaited further information.

"Like the last years there have been a few parties for the students and the teachers at the school with music, dancing and some drinking supplies will be taken care of by the party selection from the school who is in needs of two new members and there is also a possibility to join a whole new selection who is going to get influence on how the school is going to look like when we have decided if we want to change colours on the walls or so" most of them cheered at the news of a school party. Even though it was told there wasn't an exact date on when, but just knowing there'd be something soon made it for now for most people.

The last one was no less than seven months ago when the graduates had finished their exams. Eugene and Maximus looked at each other exchanging curious smiles and as the announcement was over, Eugene and Rapunzel decided to use the hour they had off because of a cancelled lesson with Gothel and it was only one hour with a new teacher Nikon before their lesson for the week was over and they'd have a weekend to relax and look at the school work they had to do to keep up in their classes.

It was an excited class who met Mr Nixon for the first time. He was a big muscular man with a Super Mario-mustache and he had darker hair than Eugene and blue eyes. Rapunzel looked around the class to notice some of the girls actually seem to pay attention to him, not his lesson, but his looks.

"Oh my god" Rapunzel thought as she shook her head at the girls. Alice seemed to be the same way as she did, it was only possible to shake your head at this shit, she thought. Eugene too made great attention to the teacher, but he saw something he was happier to be free from. He saw Mr Nixon had a very good eye to Rapunzel, way too well. He was very pleased with the fact that Rapunzel was a very loyal girl to him and he didn't hope there'd be any trouble with a teacher, but if it became necessary then he'd gladly talk to the VC again.

A few hours passed and there were made papers to all areas of the school about the party and it'd already be next Friday, so in only two days they were going to total rock and shock the school grounds and Rapunzel and Alice started go look up a pair of new dresses. Rapunzel was after a few hours starting to get depressed, she so wanted to impress Eugene and look nice for him and look good to when she'd dance with him. Alice found a lovely light blue dress that fitted well with her red hair and green eyes. Rapunzel knew that Eugene would like no matter what she wore and she'd knew that the dress she'd picked would fall in his taste, but it was for her own sake. It was because she wanted to impress him; it had to be something extraordinary.

Then she looked over her shoulder and saw it. That would do it. A very beautiful dress in a mix of dark red just like Alice's hair and pink around like she liked the most on a lot her t-shirts. She tried it on and Alice was no less than stunned by how amazing she looked, Alice laughed after saying that she thought Eugene would get a heart attack by her looks if she wore that and after the laughing had passed, they bought the dress and returned to the school where the three boys sat and studied a little and finished a few moments before they saw the girls walking in with a lot of bags.

They went to each others rooms and met up at dinner and the next day they were met by pleasant news that all lesson until next week had been cancelled because of illness among some of their teachers and therefore they had all the time they wanted until the party that they all looked forward to.

The party was set to be in the Great Hall where there had been a lot of teachers and students busy in getting everything ready and the party was set to start 8 pm and Eugene got into his tuxedo with black dinner jacket and butterfly and white shirt and pressed pants and new shined shoes, he was so ready to show the school that he wouldn't let anyone think he wasn't serious about Rapunzel like he had been rumoured to be with other girls. Maximus was a little extra time and besides that, they had agreed with the ladies to pick each other up at different times. Eugene was the first to be at Rapunzel and Alice's room and knocked and as Alice opened the door, he bowed politely and Alice bowed too and let him in as Rapunzel was called out from their bathroom finishing her make up. Eugene almost fainted at how beautiful Rapunzel looked in that dress, but kept up with a sly smile and bowed and kissed her hand to show himself as a gentleman, but to be a little fun as well.

"See you soon Alice, Max will sure be surprised to see how great you look" Eugene complimented and blinked an eye as Alice blushed so her cheeks matched the colour of her hair. Eugene and Rapunzel walked to the Great Hall hand-in-hand as Eugene admired her all the way.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are Rapunzel, I mean this is beyond anything I've ever seen" Rapunzel kissed his cheek, more like a peek as their eyes made clear contact.

"Thanks Eugene, you're really charming yourself, what a nice tux"

"Nothing's too good for the planets most beautiful girl" Eugene smirked as Rapunzel couldn't hold emotion in herself anymore, she embraced him hard and kissed so passionately, he thought it would never be forgotten.

"How I love you Eugene, I such a lucky girl to have you by my side" Eugene returned her embrace and stood watching her and smelling her perfume.

"No, Rapunzel, I'm the contrary are the one being lucky, you're so sweet and beautiful and I don't have the best rep between people here, but you stick by me and love me for just being the Eugene Fitzherbert I never thought I could be, I love you so much Rapunzel, it's indescribable"

They met up with Pascal first who wore a black suit with a green tie and a white shirt. He was actually smart looking compared to how he normally dressed. Rapunzel embraced him hard and Eugene did as well as they got a table and two extra chairs for the couple they saw walking down the hall, they looked so happy and lovely together and as the hour kept on, more and more people showed up and the real party started and Eugene and the others had a few drinks and Rapunzel demanded him on the dance floor and after a long dance, he sat down as Rapunzel walked around and talked to a few others from the class until a boy came up to her and asked politely for a dance and being nice as she felt she needed to be, she accepted, she was sure Eugene wouldn't mind a friendly dance.

Meanwhile, Alice sat talking a little with a few girls, Max had decided to take a little fresh air where a lot of people stood smoking cigarettes and he stepped away to get a little distance from the smoke. Pascal and Eugene stood in a corner of the hall and talked while drinking what seemed like the seventh or eight beers he had since dinner. Pascal told him to be excused as he got a look from the girl he had started to chat with and Eugene accepted knowing how great it could be for him.

Then Eugene saw Rapunzel and started to feel insecure and what to do, but it would be rude to interrupt what seemed to only be a friendly dance, he wasn't that rude or he was so tired of all the rumours about him and it wasn't nice for Rapunzel as well so he decided to leave at that, but then something happened that made his heart beat ten times as fast as normal, he thought it was on a dangerous high pulse. The guy she danced with took her very close to him and brought her face closer to his and he could see Rapunzel wasn't strong enough to resist, but more weird she didn't seem to mind much or so it looked to a drunk Eugene, he knew she was a little drunk too, but still he felt like his heart had ripped in two and thrown into a garbage can or something like that. Rapunzel didn't seem to noticed until after her lips were pressed against the bully known as Kevin Getty.

Rapunzel stormed after Eugene as he pushed his way out of the crowd. He really didn't want to talk to her right now, she had done something furiously stupid and she didn't reach him before he fell on a lying bottle and was too drunk to react so fast as he normally did. Rapunzel reached him and as he turned she saw the hurt in his eyes. She tried to touch his cheek to crease it softly but he hit her hand away and asked her to leave him alone and ran down the hall and left out of sight before she could find out where he was, she knew Max had the key since for his room since left latest and Alice had their key because she left after Rapunzel was picked up. She met Alice and asked for the key trying to hide her sadness as good as possible.

An hour later or so she had soaked her pillow so much it so wet so couldn't sleep on it and Alice finally came back and saw shocked at Rapunzel and ran to her side hugging her.

"What's wrong Punzie?" Rapunzel looked up at her after a few second.

"Alice, I screwed up with Eugene" Rapunzel managed to say through her tears.

**End of chapter. I told you I'd do something dramatic and therefore I stop here to make sure the readers keep up and hopefully see more reviews soon and the sooner I get some, the sooner I update again.**


	17. Chapter 17 One issue solved, another not

**A/N: I first of all must I say the reactions for the ending of the former chapter was just as I expected and the pleases for more I've received and almost received 100 reviews makes me proud of the story, it shows a certain interest in it and that's what makes me keep on with it.**

Eugene couldn't believe he had seen and he was not to understate. Rapunzel always seem to be such a loyal girl and of course he had overreacted the time with Maximus, but this was totally different.

Maximus had not expected to be so down, it seemed like he had been hit by an mix of an avalanche and molten lava. He was cold sweeting from something that could seem to be too much alcohol harder than the beers the Party Community sold to the students. He walked slowly over to see what was going on with his roommate. Pascal meanwhile walked pass and saw Maximus with an expression more stressed than the time he saw him at the hospital after Eugene was involved in the accident. He stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Maximus turned

"What's up Pascal?"

"What's with the worried expression on your face?" Pascal felt a little hurt when he saw Maximus giving him a look that could indicate that he seemed stupid or deaf.

"Haven't you heard the rumours that are flowing around students about Eugene and Rapunzel? I have never seen Eugene in so bad condition, the car accident is nothing compared to this, he looks like one who could commit suicide" Pascal stood speechless with eyes who looked like they were about to blow out of his head. Then his thoughts ran into an idea.

"Have you talked Alice since the party?"

"No, why?"

"Why don't we go check on and see how Rapunzel is about all this? Maybe she can help us settle things right, I'm sure she wants it back to how things were before more than anyone else" Maximus saw Pascal's point and nodded as they walked over to the girls room. Maximus knocked the door and Alice opened up, she embraced Maximus and kissed him and embraced Pascal before they walked and to say there were shocked at how terrible Rapunzel looked wouldn't be to underestimate things. She had eyes that seemed redder than molten lava just after a volcano had blown up or something like that. Rapunzel just looked at them and put her head down into the pillow. Alice looked like one, like Maximus with Eugene, who was about to get crazy from stress and out of ideas of what to do. She looked at the boys with a look of prayer to have a solution to the problem. Maximus nodded to Pascal who took her hand and led her outside the door. Maximus in the meantime started to talk to Rapunzel. Even though she didn't answered him at first he didn't stop until she gave him her full attention. He made her sit up while Alice was told what Pascal had in mind to get the problem solved. She found it a good idea trying to talk to Eugene about her. She knew that Eugene liked her very much and had his full trust and if she told him Rapunzel fell hurt, then he might wanted to try and talk to her. She walked over to his room and knocked the door. Eugene who lay on his bed and listen to Justin Timberlake's "My Love" only made him feel worse because he reminded him so much of Rapunzel, but he heard something suspicious, he turned down the volume and heard another knock. He walked over to open the door and was quite surprised to see Alice standing outside the door.

"Hello Alice. I'm sorry but Max isn't here right now, haven't seen him since he came back late" Alice walked by Eugene to see how they lived. Things had changed about how they kept it cleaner than the first time they had a visit from the girlfriend of his roommate.

"I actually wanted to talk to you" Eugene stood there with a confused look on his face. He seemed very curious as well.

"About Rapunzel" Eugene turned around a lay himself down.

"I don't have much to say about her except that I apparently wasn't good enough. If I were then she'd never have kissed that guy" Alice sat and heard at that sounded like a thousand complaints and there was need of drastic methods if he was to snap out of it. She therefore caught him by surprise as he felt a hand slapping his cheek. Eugene sat up and was too shocked to do anything, but finally let Alice get through to him. After that he stood up and walked over to her, Alice knew that she had just slapped him and therefore stepped back in fear of he might wanted to do something to her. She was a great friend to Eugene, but he had not been himself since party according to Maximus and she wasn't calmed down until he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of confidence.

"Sorry, I know you didn't mean anything evil with your slap, but don't make it a habit miss" Eugene gave a smirk as she giggled and nodded.

"Now, what is it with Rapunzel?" Alice told him how she had been since what happened and how she looked, a very ugly sight and Eugene was more than just shocked. He was furious at himself to doing such to a nice girl like Rapunzel. He had not lost his love for her, he was just afraid that she might have lost the love for him since what happened.

"I don't think you two could lose the love for each other Eugene. Please for her sake, go and talk to her" Eugene nodded and followed Alice out of his room and locked the door as he started to follow Alice to her room and became a little nervous before entering. Eugene looked at Alice nodding for him to get some privacy with the blonde girl. He sat down on her bed where she lay with her head into a pillow. When he put his hand on her shoulder, it was like the time stopped, as Rapunzel seemed to holding her breathe in disbelief. She turned her head around to see Eugene sitting at her bedside and smiled at her. She couldn't believe it; she got up of the bed and jumped onto him embracing him so hard. He gladly returned the embrace and she made clear eye contact and kissed him with passion and happiness.

When they parted Rapunzel embraced him again and cried onto his shoulder. Eugene pulled her closer to him and let her cry. She was in need of comfort and they weren't official broken up, so technically he was still her boyfriend.

"Easy Blondie, no need to cry anymore, I was a big jerk by not listen to you, sorry" Rapunzel looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh Eugene, I've felt so terrible, please tell me it's not over" Rapunzel sounded desperate and with pleading in her voice. Eugene seemed just as surprised at her pleading as she was by his apologize.

"Why would I end it? You're most beautiful girl I've ever known and I thought that what happened at the party was a sign that said I wasn't good enough for you" Eugene hung his head down, Rapunzel raised it on the chin with her fingers and kissed him with deep passion. It was obvious that they both were in a conflict of who weren't good enough for each other.

"I thought I was the one who weren't good enough for you after we didn't talk after that, but I promise you Eugene that I love you and you are the only one for me" she kissed his cheek. He put his hand to the spot she kissed and laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Shall we say, we forget this incident and get back to dating my love?" Rapunzel embraced him and he took yes for his answer. He was happy that things were settled; their friends met them outside the door and when they saw they were holding hands Maximus and Alice embraced while Pascal cheered madly for them. They found it quite amusing to see how much the three of them had fought for Eugene and Rapunzel to get back together again.

They all went out for a nice drink. Eugene went up to order. He was the eldest of them and he was therefor the best to order, no one would reject him. He was getting ready for a beer as he got a soda for Rapunzel and Alice; they weren't much for hard drinks. Maximus had ordered double vodka while Pascal had ordered a gin. He was getting it all and sat down after the payment was taken care of. He sat there and as Maximus grabbed around Alice's hand, Pascal frowned a little while looking away in hope to just get away with it. He excused himself for a moment and took a sip of his drink and walked outside. The four friends looked at each other and saw hopeless at each other as Rapunzel stood up to go and talk with him. Eugene saw Rapunzel sending him a special look as he easily understood and walked out with her.

They saw Pascal sitting on a bench to himself with his hand to hold up his head while he didn't show a very happy look on his face. They looked doubtful, Eugene stepped one back for her to start, she was way better with talking to people according to himself even though his abilities on that was what made he and Rapunzel getting closer in the beginning. Rapunzel sat down beside Pascal and put her hand on his shoulder. He still looked forward like he hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Hey Pascal, are you alright?" Pascal then noticed her and knew he had to try and avoid the issue and neither was he in the mood to talk about his issue about being the only single in his group of friends.

"Me!? I'm totally fine, no problem with good old Pascal" Pascal ended his sarcastic response with a chuckle to try and change the mood and best possible avoid this at any cost.

"Pascal, this is clear to all of us that something is wrong, it's simple, we're your friends and you can tell us and maybe we can help you" Eugene felt like he needed to do something. Pascal knew he was right, they were his friends and they were always ready to help him if he needed it. He knew because Eugene helped him with the project when he didn't work along with Rapunzel.

"The girl named Erica that you might saw I had something for, texted me after the party and told me she wasn't interested in me anymore, in the meantime seeing you guys so tight, Max and Alice as well, it's kinda hard for me to accept it, I don't know why, but it just is" somehow they had the idea that it might be something like that, but to think Erica would ditch a nice guy like Pascal surprised them and they felt sorry for him, it was clear how much he liked her and he really hoped something bigger was up than just a normal high school crush. This time the old line "nice guys always finish last" really came out and didn't make it any easier for him. His special personality made him hard for him to get around girls. Pascal had earlier mentioned to Eugene and Maximus that he never had a girlfriend and it was irritating him a little. They sat and tried to cheer him up a little and assure him that he would find a nice girl sometime soon if he doesn't lost faith in himself and hope in life.

**Sorry the lazy update. I needed to know how to end the chapter and therefor I used my own situation to illustrate Pascal's issues, I've had them a lot myself many times and it made a little easier to finish it. Hope to get 100 reviews after this chapter, to all those who review, you're so great.**


	18. Chapter 18 Remember who you are

**A/N: I got to say I feel honoured by receiving 100 reviews in less than 20 chapters. It was really more than I thought was possible for me. That shows why I love to write stories to you guys, you make me feel appreciated. Something special's gonna happen to Pascal in this chapter, but I don't think any of you will guess what.**

Pascal woke up early after being out with his friends and thought back to the talk he had with Eugene and Rapunzel. He knew it was normal for guys his age not to be dating, but it bothered him at sometimes, it made him think to old times where he was more or less a social outcast until he had met Rapunzel and the others who treated him good and liked him for the person he was. He had always hold on to the person he was with the support of his family and few true friends he still talked a little with over the internet and saw once or twice each year. One day when he walked down the city, he saw a shop and stepped inside to see.

He walked in and saw a lot of art on the wall and asked what it would cost to get made a quote of a cartoon he always have loved, The Lion King. They agreed a price and he paid deposit of 60 bucks and agreed to come by the next day and get ready.

He then went back to art class, which started a little later than normal because professor Gothel had been out of town and was delayed in traffic. He sat next to Maximus and Eugene during the class and followed intensely and was very active with a few clever answer, at least Gothel accepted his answers. After class, he asked Eugene and Maximus to come with him to his room and talk a little. They greeted their girls and told them they'd meet up with them shortly and agreed to phone them when they were finished at Pascal's room.

They walked a little. They noticed Pascal lived very close to their own room and saw as well that he lived alone. They noticed he had own taste, not only music, but also movies as well where he saw a lot of cartoons and action. Eugene and especially Maximus were great fans of James Bond as well as Pascal who had the whole collection and they decided to hold a movie night with pizza and other stuff. Then they sat down.

"Why do you live alone Pascal?" Pascal turned around to see an awaiting look from Eugene.

"I just got alone, my roommate was kicked out for trying to get too close to one of the teachers at the party, it seems to be one of the big dramatic ones, normally I've never heard about so many things happened in one night" Eugene and Maximus nodded at each other.

"Are you going to have a new roommate?" Maximus asked. Pascal wasn't quite sure. But he liked where he lived so he knew what he wanted.

"Only if he will move in here and be a little stupid to me, it was a relief to get Charles out, he was on the line where they have chemistry and math on highest level, a little of a nerd" they were well known to be one of the most hard working lines on the school and didn't get to do much else than school so many of the other students didn't go with them socially.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about Pascal?" Pascal had nearly forgotten until Maximus mentioned it. He took out a card from his pocket and handed it to Eugene who stood in shock. It was for a tattoo-shop and it was already describe with a amount of 200 bucks and already 60 of them were paid.

"For real Pascal?" Pascal nodded confident and Maximus saw the card as well and was just as surprised as Eugene. Pascal told them what he wanted to have made and why he wanted to. He had a good point with it and symbolized him a lot.

"I actually like the idea, I once thought about get one myself, but I don't know what to get" Eugene clapped his shoulder and showed him a look that showed he meant what he said and Pascal feel better by it.

"I was wondering if you would like to come down with me when it happens?" Maximus and Eugene both nodded and agreed to drive him downtown and be there while it was made, it was actually exciting, tattoo's was a trend by people from their age and a little elder than them as well and it showed something special about Pascal's character and how he managed to stick by the one he was no matter how hard things had been for him. They promised not to tell the girls before it was made. They met up with and had dinner on the school that night and decided to relax with a movie at Eugene and Maximus' room where Pascal brought a true classic in a James Bond movie named The Man With the Golden Gun and Alice and Maximus cuddled up as Alice was scared by the Francisco Scaramanga acted and just cold blooded killed people just as Rapunzel squeezed Eugene around his chest so he almost couldn't breath and Pascal knew it maybe wasn't the smartest movie, but the girls had let the boys decide what to see and they then agree to get one who could fright their girls a little and let them want to cuddle up a little and they could warm up to the visit to the tattoo salon after their classes were finished.

The last classes were cancelled because in Nixon was sick with the flu and they decided to hang out downtown before the appointment.

They walked into the shop and saw there hang photos of everything from skulls to flowers or butterflies and games and movies characters. They had books filled with tattoos made in the shop through the ten years they have been open and it was rumoured as one of the finest in all of Corona.

"Hello, do you have a appointment card?" the man behind the desk said as Pascal gave it to him. He called on one of the employers and he came out. It was the same who had made the appointment with him. Normally they would have to wait a whole month, but a customer have called sick just before Pascal entered the shop and made it possible to have the appointment already and they shook hands.

"Hello Pascal, my name is Carlos and I'll make sure we get it right. I'll take over from here Lennon" the other men smiled and went downstairs to one of the tattoo artist and they went through it

"Okay, we pay now what we agreed and then we'll start" Pascal got the last money out of his pocket and he was instructed to lay down and put his arm on the supporter and then he had drawn the quote he asked if Pascal liked the font and he agreed with the others and then they. At the first needle, Pascal felt the pain in his arm and after half an hour, they were finished.

On his arm, he now had the writing Remember who you are in two lines in the middle of arm between wrist and elbow on the lower side of his arm. It was so red and he got some cream on his arm and instructed to buy some more at pharmacy and twice at day wash it with water and dry it steady and put some cream over and just the next two hours keep some cling film on that they gave him and take it off and wash it then.

When they got back, they laughed a little over it, they find it quite amusing how it had been seeing Pascal lying there in so much pain even though he was their friend, it was amusing. Pascal looked on the bright side and looked forward to see the result. The girls caught up with them and they decided to meet at dinner and so they went back to their own room and Pascal went for an hour nap because he felt a little dizzy and felt like for a nap.

After two and half an hour, Eugene decided to go and see if Pascal were still asleep or woken up. Eugene knocked twice with any response and decided to if it was open, it was and then he decided it would be okay to enter. He found Pascal with his outside his bed to make it didn't have contact with anything that could the pain bigger.

Eugene shook his shoulder and Pascal woke up with a huge yawn and saw how long he slept and quickly got ready and took off the cling film and washed it, but as instructed, he didn't put on any of the cream as he was asked to wait until the next day. Maximus waited with Alice and Rapunzel at their room as Eugene and Pascal came out and Rapunzel gave Pascal a friendly kiss on his cheek and it was clear to see the smile spreading across Pascal's lips as they walked down to the dining hall and neither of the girls had noticed the difference. After some time, Eugene decided it was time to reveal it to them, he therefor decided to come with a question had didn't say clear, but indicated it a little.

"How's your wound doing Pascal?"

"Fine, it stings, but I knew it would" Pascal noticed shortly the look on the girls faces as they looked at him.

"Pascal what have you done?" Pascal smiled confident and held up his arms and Rapunzel and Alice saw shocked at his arms with the text Remember who you are from the Lion King and Pascal explained it was because he felt it symbolized him a lot and meant a lot to him because of everything he had been through during his younger days in school. The girls were still surprised that Pascal would do that to himself, but Alice always had a weakness for tattoos while Rapunzel wasn't the biggest fan of it, but she supported him still because he was her friend and she never really thought about how it would be to have such things, but she was sure not going to get one herself, she didn't knew about Eugene, he could do pretty much everything. That much she had learned about him in the months they had been dating, soon they were to have their half adversary and she was already so excited about that Eugene for safety sake wrote it down so he could make sure to do something for her. Eugene was as well for his own reasons sat up for it, but he was sure he wouldn't forget because it was the greatest day of his life when he started to date Rapunzel and it was easy because it was 6 months after her birthday exactly, no more no less.

Rapunzel and Eugene decided to take a walk through the park that was on the other side of the road where the university lay. Rapunzel led them to the bench in a corner of the park. She and Eugene sat down and didn't let go of each other hands and she smiled at him to reassure, nothing was wrong.

"What is it Rapunzel?"

"I just wondered if you'd do something like Pascal?" He looked away and in many different directions, unsure what to answer, but then he decided to be honest with her.

"Maybe, I won't lie to you. Many do it because of art, but I'd only do it if I like Pascal had something that were something special to me, if not that then no, but I wouldn't reject the idea" Rapunzel nodded and kissed his cheek and met his lips.

"You should know, no matter what, I'll support you and I'd love just as much no matter if you get one or not" Rapunzel felt Eugene take her into his arms and she felt happier than ever in his embrace, their love truly was something special. When they separated, Rapunzel started to think about Pascal.

"What is it?" Rapunzel looked at Eugene, not sure how to form her sentence. But knew she could just say it the way it was.

"I just wish Pascal would meet someone, he really deserve someone who cares for him as much as we and Alice and Max care for each other" Eugene nodded and then a thought crossed his mind.

"I think I may know someone who would find him very interesting" Eugene nodded and smiled at his thought and then he and Rapunzel walked back and kissed each other good night.

**That was this chapter. Please leave a little more reviews than chapter 17. The idea of the tattoo comes from one I got myself with the exact same quote; you can see it on Devianart account where my username is exactly the same. Hope to hear from all of you, but thanks for now, until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 More new faces and promises

**A/N: I got to admit that I was a little disappointed in not getting more reviews for the latest chapter, but I suppose that's what happens when you take such a long break and therefor I dedicate this chapter to the three who reviewed last time. I looked through the story and saw I haven't mentioned so much on Rapunzel's parents so that will have more focus from now, not in all chapters, but some of them.**

Rapunzel sat in her room, lost in thoughts. She sat there and thought about how things had changed since she started living at the university, good and bad. All the fights with Gothel and all the times others were trying to make life hard for her. But at the same time it was here she met her friends and fallen in love with Eugene and it was her way to a great life. Her grades were some of the highest in the class and she knew she could manage the last three years and she finished first year with an average of A –. Eugene had finish A-average while Maximus and Alice had B-average and Pascal B–. Pascal was using most of the holidays to travel to the opposite side of the globe and wouldn't be back before one week before the new school year started, it was a family tradition and as much as he wanted to spend time with his friends, he knew he had to be a little with his family. Maximus was also going on a travel with his parents who'd just finished a big case on a murder while Alice just stayed home with her parents who had decided with her to stay home this year. Eugene didn't had many plans either he had told her and Rapunzel was determined to introduce him to her parents who she had not seen since the day her father helped her move into the university. She hadn't talk with Eugene about it, but she was sure he wouldn't mind since she knew his parents quite well.

It was the last day of the school year and everyone from their youth were collected in the Great Hall hearing on the VC's words and it was announced a few changes would be necessary in the class, but he didn't mentioned anyone particular so they had to find out for themselves. They got to give some handshakes and then they were off to have the whole summer off and Rapunzel got her things she needed with her and left some other things in her room, they had been told that they'd keeping their own room for the next two years at least if they had to move quarter at all. She asked Alice to wait with their things until her parents came and told her she would head off to Eugene and Alice told her to take the boys over and have a little time with them since she wouldn't see Maximus for two weeks and wanted a little time with him before he left. Rapunzel who had forgot agreed to get them over and headed for their room. She came back a few minutes later with the boys and Alice threw her arms around Maximus and kissed him deep passion and Rapunzel embraced Eugene and asked if he would mind walk a little with her outside. Eugene nodded and took her hand and they left the two other lovebirds to have a little time alone. Rapunzel saw Eugene was lost in her eyes and her beauty and she snapped him out of it and sat down on a bench and padded the seat beside her for him to sit. He sat next to her and slipped back listening to her.

"Eugene, I was thinking if you'd want to meet my parents? I haven't seen them since we started the school year and they wrote to me how excited they'd be to meet someone I love and who loves me" Eugene sat there and thought about it.

"I have promised to spend some time with my parents, but I'm sure we can think of something since we have a long vacation" Rapunzel embraced him hard and he returned it, he knew she was a grateful person, but she was certain that he had no idea, how much that meant to her.

An hour later, Rapunzel and Eugene sat in the car with their lockage and Rapunzel gave Eugene the address and he wrote it into his GPS and it instructed him towards a little neighbourhood that was very different from where he lived. As soon as he parked the car, Rapunzel saw her mother stood with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the front door and opened it and Rapunzel ran into her parents arms and Eugene took out their lockage and shut his car before he walked over to her parents and Rapunzel took notice and kissed his cheek.

"Mother, father, this is Eugene who is my boyfriend and Eugene this is my parents" Eugene stepped forward and shook her fathers hand.

"Eugene Fitzherbert"

"Jack Henderson" after he had introduced himself, Rapunzel's mother took her hand towards her daughter's boyfriend as he took and kissed it politely and smiled as she giggled and introduced herself.

"Anne Henderson"

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am and you as well sir" Eugene bowed and walked over to take their lockage inside and her father came and offered some help and Rapunzel walked in with her mother. They walked in while Eugene helped her father to get her bags into her room. Rapunzel's mother smiled at her and embraced her.

"He's really something special Rapunzel"

"Yeah, I love him so much, he's a fantastic boyfriend" Rapunzel smile dreamily and Rapunzel's father saw and was happy for his daughter, but wanted to make sure what Eugene would want with his relationship with Rapunzel. He asked Eugene to follow him outside in the backyard, he followed him as requested and sat down on a chair as he was asked to.

"What is it sir?"

"Please call me Jack, Eugene" Eugene nodded.

"I just want to say, I saw the way she described you, you are a lucky guy to be sure and I hope you know so" Eugene nodded.

"Yes, Rapunzel is no doubt the most beautiful and overall perfect girl I've ever known and I think I know where you are taking this Jack, but I can assure you, I have only the purest and loving attentions on your daughter and if I ever hurt her then I'd kill myself before anyone would know. Our relationship is so amazing that if we still are dating when we are graduating then I can imagine to spend the rest of my days with her" Jack seemed to be taken back by the statement, he had never met a man at Eugene's with so much passion and desire in a relationship and still be so formal and respectful. There was no doubt in his mind anymore, he had already proven himself very well.

"Well then Eugene, I suppose you can take care of Rapunzel for me, she means the world to her mother and I and it's been way too long since last time and we are happy to meet you at last after everything she told us, I was a little sure she might overestimated it, but she was not close, you really are the full package" Eugene was very surprised at hearing such a compliment, he might have made an good impression, but still to already receive such a compliment so early was not something he had expected.

"I promise you Jack, I will do no less, your daughter deserves so" Jack nodded and shook his hand and they went inside the house to see the woman had started to fix up some lunch for them and they sat there and ate and Rapunzel noticed the fantastic chemistry between her father and Eugene, what she didn't know about was the conversation they had while she was talking to her mother. It was a lunch that ended not long time after it started, but as it did, Rapunzel and Eugene walked upstairs to Rapunzel's room and laid back on her bed and Rapunzel had her arms around Eugene and rested her head below his shoulder half on his chest and Eugene sat there admiring her breathing like she was an angel, she was that to him. Rapunzel then looked up to him.

"What did my father do with you before lunch?" Eugene smiled like he was about to laugh about it. He looked into her eyes, making clear eye contact.

"Nothing, he just wanted to make sure that you are the woman for me, I guess I convinced him for sure and I can tell you Rapunzel, if we still are dating after graduation and you still love someone like me after that, then I guess it's easy enough to me be yours for my whole life" Rapunzel looked at him with tears of joy at his confession. She couldn't understand why she had gotten such an amazing boyfriend and to hear that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her if she wanted so after graduation made her feel like her heart had just melted. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and he started to notice the tears running down her cheeks. She got eye contact for the second time.

"I want to do that with you too. I want to get married with you and be your wife for all eternity, I want to give birth of your children and raise them with you and I want to be at your side the day one of us pass away at old age and I want you to be my not only first, but last boyfriend" Eugene kissed her passionately and it was so long time that they had to come up for air when they broke the kiss.

"I can't understand why such a beautiful girl like you with such personality could be without a boyfriend before I met you and never even tried to date someone, but I couldn't be happier because then I can have that side of you all to myself" Eugene gave a sly smile and she giggled at him, sometimes she thought he could be a real teaser, but that was another reason for her to love him even more. He was again a very nice gentleman and always treated her with respect and love and then noticed something. He stared a little away. She was afraid she had said something wrong.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Eugene then was brought back to reality.

"No, I was just lost in some thoughts for a moment" Rapunzel put her hands around his big hand and looked at him.

"It was just that I thought about marriage and raising a family. First of all before you say interrupt me, yes, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and it's more that about raising a family that makes me a little nervous"

"Why?" Rapunzel had hard to see the problem, but was sure he would tell her.

"I got to be honest, I'm not sure how I'd be as a father, I don't think neither of us are ready, but I just hope I can be a good enough father for our children, but secondly, we never had – or even talked about having sex before, do you feel a little uncomfortable about that?"

"No Eugene, I don't. I always wanted my first time to be something beautiful with mutual love and a lots of feelings towards each other" Eugene took her hand. She was about to ask him something, but he put his hand on her lips to shut her.

"Before you ask, no, I have never had sex before myself, I have had some small affairs, but no one were the ones I wanted to take to bed, I agree about sex should be beautiful and with one you feel special things for and someone feels the same way towards you" Rapunzel was looking him deep into his eyes to make sure he didn't just made it up for her to be happy, but saw a look that showed that he meant every single word and then they were called down to dinner and Rapunzel took Eugene up to her room and lay with him and talked about several things and before she could walk down and say goodnight to her parents, they found the happy couple full asleep in each others arms and they smiled at each other. They couldn't be happier for their little girl. She really had found someone they thought was special and someone they trusted. They put some covers over them and walked to bed themselves. Then nothing more happened that day, a perfect day ended perfectly right for everyone. A great start towards something big and an exciting future awaiting, they didn't knew what would await them, but they knew that together, they'd be able to get through it.

**That's the end of chapter 19 and the late meeting of Eugene and Rapunzel's parents, but they might get a little more into the story as it moves forward. I hope to a little more reviews than the last time, but then to Tangled4Ever, DreamGirll, Flutterby Rose and 18lzytwner, thanks for your awesome reviews and the reason I started to write this was because you fours reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20 Introduction the Henderson's

**A/N: I most say I'm impressed that I've received 110 reviews for less than 20 chapters. Thanks a lot to everyone of you who have given time for leaving it, it means a lot to me.**

Eugene woke up the following morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes downstairs. As he got out of bed, he had to look around the room a second time to remember where he was. Even though it was a guest bed, it was extremely comfy and he then remembered the great smell of food from downstairs. He got into his clothes and went downstairs to see Rapunzel in the kitchen and he smiled as she saw him and he walked up to her and she just put a pie in the oven and then embraced him and gave him a good morning kiss. She smiled sweet at him and he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Blondie" as he said that, Rapunzel took her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Good morning Eugene. I love to have you here with me"

"The pleasure is truly mine" Eugene blinked an eye and as that, Rapunzel's mother walked into the room and greeted them both. They sat down and ate as Rapunzel and Eugene washed the dishes afterwards and Rapunzel excused herself and her father for a moment. When they came back, Rapunzel told her mother that she had a pie in the oven and asked her to take it out and check it out in fifteen minutes and ordered Eugene to get his coat. Eugene didn't know why, but did it anyway and waited for her outside as he was told to do.

Rapunzel came out shortly and took his hand and led him outside the garden entrance and Eugene was getting more and more curious by the moment. He decided it was best to break the silence.

"All right Rapunzel, spill it! What is going on? You are not acting fully like yourself and I want to know why" Eugene knew he sounded more stern than intended. She looked away for a second and searched for a place for them to sit down, she would feel more comfortable talking while sitting down than walk around, as long as they still held each other's hands.

"I just talked to my father this morning and he said some things that are a like to the things my mother said yesterday as well when we had a girl talk, you know. When I thought back to the things we talked about before we went to bed last night and I had a nightmare about how close we were to break up just two weeks ago, it kind of scares me" Eugene knew what she meant and he could deny he was close to do so. Even though of big a fool he would feel like if he did so, he knew he had been not so far from if it hadn't been for the great help from their closes friends, Pascal, Maximus and Alice.

"Blondie, I know how things went and I'm terribly sorry for not acting right or what, but I guess I'm not perfect either, no one is perfect, but you come close to" Rapunzel's heart melted a little and as she was about to interrupt, he raised an arm to silence her.

"I know we were close to the unthinkable, but I want to do something to show you how much I love you and that I won't leave you for anyone else, because no matter which girl I'd end up with, it would be a step down the ladder because you are truly the most beautiful, smartest and incredible woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and I can't tell you how much regret would go through me if I was so stupid to break up with you" after that when she said with tears starting to form in her eyes, she was caught in his arms and held close and afterwards dragged into a kissed that he knew she would not forget for the rest of her life. It was filled with passion and desire. It was sweet and intense on the same time and it seemed to be affecting as they drifted apart and Rapunzel took his face to her by his coat and they kissed more sweet this time to let him know that she was convinced.

They sat their and held each other hands for some time and when Eugene let go of her hand, it was because he had received a call, he asked for to be excused for a moment, apparently it was important.

"Eugene Fitzherbert speaking, who is it?" Eugene was surprised to hear it was a person from a high-class bar who he had applied to in hope to find a job and get some extra money. He had not told Rapunzel about it yet, he had wanted it to be a surprise and with the look on Rapunzel's face, she seemed to be clueless about who he was talking to.

"That's fine, next Monday at 5 o'clock" he put off the phone and took Rapunzel's hand and they walked home. Rapunzel tried to make eye contact with him, he caught it as he took both her hands around his arm and looked up at him.

"Who was it, Eugene?"

"I'll tell you on Monday, it's suppose to be a surprise if everything goes well" Rapunzel nodded and Eugene let her closer to him as she kept her grip around his arm and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her lips which couldn't keep a smile of Eugene's lips. They arrived at Rapunzel's house to the amazing smell of the pie that Rapunzel had putted into the oven and Eugene gave a smirk that made her laugh again as she was very excited to see if she had done it right, she had not cooked a lot since she started at Corona University and therefor might be a little out of practice since she just started not very long time before she got her letter of acceptance.

Rapunzel hated secrets, but she trusted Eugene to tell her as well and knew it was only a matter of time, even though the fact that she hated waiting for surprises.

The rest of the day went on with Rapunzel and her mother cooking a big meal. In all secrets, a lot of Rapunzel's closest family were coming for dinner with the occasion to meet Eugene. Especially her father's brother and sister had asked a lot during the conversation over the phone, but were told to wait and see for themselves. They also knew that Rapunzel's niece, who just turned fifteen a month before they finished the first year of university, was the most curious of them all, especially because her hormones were starting to kick in and she was having a good eyes to not only boys, but as well how she looked herself and when she heard of Rapunzel taking her boyfriend home with her, she had hoped for a chance to see if all the things Rapunzel had told her over the phone were real or if her niece had just overdid things because she loved him.

Rapunzel sensed there was something up with her parents, but no matter what she did to get it out of them, none of them said anything and it was frustrating with Eugene as well who kept something secret for her. Meanwhile, Eugene and her father sat in his office looking at some old photos from before he met Rapunzel's mother and some from the time after they met and Eugene saw a similarity in some things about Rapunzel's father from his young years and how he was himself.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Of course son" Eugene was taken by surprise at that. They had only known each other for a less than forty hours and he was already calling him his son.

"Do you think I'm worthy of your daughter?" Jack smiled a smile that indicated amused by Eugene's question.

"Eugene, first of all. Let me tell you that I as well as Anne noticed the way she looked at you when we had dinner last night and I've never seen Rapunzel in such amazing mood and that says a lot, talking about her" Eugene nodded. It was true, he had always known Rapunzel as a very enthusiastic girl who always seemed ready to try anything possible, but to know that he had made such a difference was incredible.

"But please refer to us as Jack and Anne, we welcome anyone who makes Rapunzel happy and you seem to do a great job on that" Eugene smiled and was at the same time speechless, but nodded as answer to Jack's request. When they least expected it, there was something the ringing the doorbell and Rapunzel and Eugene gave a surprised expression in each others part of the house and Eugene was told to go up and put on some fine clothes if he had taken some. Jack was already in a fine suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie and Eugene walked upstairs to see Rapunzel going in to her room, he then knew this was not something she had planned. He walked out to see Rapunzel standing in front of him wearing a red dress with high heels and hair fixed and he was close to fainting because of her beauty. He was wearing a darker blue suit with a white shirt and dark red tie that sat nice on him. Rapunzel walked up to him and looked into his eyes, awaiting a response.

"Rapunzel, you're the beauty of the world itself" Rapunzel blushed at his compliment, but was using it as a reminder to herself why she had to keep him around. She embraced him and he gladly returned it. Resting her head on his chest, she smiled and dreamed with her eyes closed about how wonderful things were right now, she wished time would stay still.

"Thanks Eugene, you're truly a handsome gentleman" to show himself as a gentleman, he offered her his arm as he put her hands around it and walked with to the stairs where everyone else were waiting and joy sprayed through her veins as she saw most of her family waiting for her. Eugene on the other hand became nervous, one thing were meeting her parents, but the rest of her family seemed like something he wasn't quite ready for, but he knew there was no way back.

They walked down and Rapunzel and her niece sprang into the arms of each other and Eugene saw the child wonder in Rapunzel coming to life again and it was one of the things he had deeply fallen in love with, just like her outside, she had an inside of pure beauty and he hoped to calling himself her boyfriend many years in the future. Then the rest of the family turned to Eugene and even though he had been used to attention, especially with girls, he was still like a young teen about it and he greeted everyone after Rapunzel had introduced him to her family, many of them had not heard of Rapunzel dating him even though it was close to a year and with Rapunzel's parents on working travels most of the school year, they had kept them most time to Eugene's family.

The dinner went perfect, he had a lot of talking football with the brother of Rapunzel's father who seemed to be very interested in the same team as Eugene and they discussed which players were the best for the team and which they could be better off without and later that night after dinner when Eugene went outside for a little air and received a call from his father to know if he'd come by to see them before he had to leave three weeks for a trip to South America about some new working station in Uruguay and Chile. Just as he finished, he noticed Rapunzel's niece looking at him, trying not to be noticed.

Eugene walked a little with her and they talked about her situation and about how it was to date Rapunzel. Eugene told her, it was the greatest thing ever happened to him and fallen in real love was something indescribable and could not be compared with having a crush that most teenager's had tried. Eugene told her a little about how boys in her age often reacted to girl with her looks, Rapunzel's niece was like her a very attractive girl for her age and Eugene told her to be patient and wait for the one just like he and Rapunzel had done with each other. He was taken by surprise when she embraced him and thanked him for advising her and Eugene excused himself and went up for himself, he was quite tired and most of the guests left as they entered and Eugene found it nice to get a little privacy. Ten minutes later, it knocked on his door and the last guest with Rapunzel's niece and uncle and aunt left and Eugene shook hands with her uncle and aunt and embraced her niece and Rapunzel kissed them goodbye and left for her room, but a few minutes later surprised Eugene to lie by his side wearing her nightgown and thanking him for advising her niece who had told her everything she had been told by him.

"What I don't do for the beautiful girls in my life" Rapunzel kissed him on the lips and not much time later, they fell asleep, not caring about sharing the bed.

**Sorry for the late update. I've finished my classes for this year, but my job had given me extra shifts while I still prepare myself for an exam the 18****th**** June and afterwards I'm on break 'til the middle of August and it might give me more time to update. I still hope to see some reviews from the most nicest readers, you guys. See you soon.**


End file.
